My New Friend, Sakura
by LacarinoxTiegegun
Summary: Back in suna,7 years ago, Fate pushed Sakura and Gaara together just to pulled them apart, then Fate pushes them back together later in life and all is well...until they're hunted. Will they see their feelings before they loose each other again or forever
1. In the begining wif u

A 5 year old Gaara sat alone in a sandbox in Suna. His Head Dropped and his flaming red hair covering his eyes, so your couldn't see the sadness in his jade-green pools.

"why are the always like that? Why do they hate me? What have i done?? why, why do the always run? they always run away..i just wanted to play..." Said the broken hearted little boy.

He dug his spade deeper into the ground and lifted the sand, then watched it fall back down. Gaara liked the sand, he always had, it had alway been his friend, one that could never run away from you or call you a "monster" or a "demon child" or break your heart like the villager people were. Gaara wiped away a tear and kept playing in the sand, until a small sweet voice said. . .

"h-hello i-I'm, I'm Sakura..."

Gaara looked up but didn't see anyone so he turned around, when he did a girl, around his age, with pivk hair and brought sparkling green eyes, was shuffling her feet nervously. his eyes widen at the fact that she had talk to him.

"um hi I-I'm G-Gaara."

Sakura stood there a moment, Gaara was suddenly scared that the villagers had said something bad and that she herd it, got scarred and ran away like the rest.

But those fears vanished when she broke out into a smile and said, "i like that name!" she took a step forward "um Gaara can i please p-play with you?" Gaara sat there gaping at her, then asked

"really?! this isn't a cruel trick? your not playing a mean trick on me are you?" Gaara asked

Sakura cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Of course not! Why would i do something so cruel?"

She smiled at Gaara and it melted his heart.

She sat next to Gaara and giggled. "hehehe" "whats so funny Sakura?"

"This stuff feels funny" She said still giggling and wriggling her toes though the sand.

"What stuff?" asked Gaara confused.

the little girl picked up some of the sand and showed Gaara.

"This stuff!" she exclaimed happily. "this place has lots of it and before now I've never seen it" she continued.

"Really?!" Gaara said shocked

"Yea."

Gaara had a small smile on his face when he said, "its called Sand"

"whats your home like Sakura?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 3 hours later

They played for a long time, until the sun was going down.

"Gaara your remind me of my panda bear." the little girl giggled and Gaara blushed. (awwwwwww)

"SAKURAAAAAAAA TIME TO GOOOO!" yelled Sakura's mother.

"YES MOM! I'll be there in a second!!!" Sakura called back.

"Wait! you have go?! now!?" Gaara said in a scarred but much more, a very sad voice.

Sakura saw his sadness and understood how he felt, he had just made a friend, and now she had to leave. She hugged Gaara. He was shocked at first but then closed his eyes and hugged Sakura back. The pulled back and both smiled.

"NOW SAKURA!" Called her Father.

Sakura looked at Gaara and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying.

"goodbye Gaara my panda friend, always remember there is a place for you in my heart.

Gaara watched the girl run to her parents until she was a fading dot in the distance.

"Bye-bye Saku-chan"

THE END!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Want do u guys think?! i hope it didn't completely suck... PLZZ REVEIW!


	2. 7 years later

"Good job Sakura, you can go home for today." said the 5th hokage.

It had been about 2 months since Sakura started training under Tsunade. In that time Sakura had achieved about the amount Tsunade had in 5 months of her first training as a medic ninja. Sakura Had Impressed Tsunade but still had a long way to go. Even so Tsunade saw the begining of a great kunoichi in Sakura.

"hai Tsunade-sensei" the 12 year old Sakura replied. It had only been 2 months since Sasuke left and Sakura was still dealing with that emoticonal blow aswell as training her hardest. "And Sakura, take about two days off ok? You NEED to rest. You've been really pushing lately and a medic ninja can never danger their health, if you do this on a mission, the whole team is in danger, do you understand?

"Hai! But sensei.." "NO BUTS! Besides after your two days of recovering training will get harder, ok?" Said Tsunade firmly. "understood Tsunade-sensei!" said the excited cheery blossom, Tsunade smiled "Good now go and rest , catch up with some friends or something." laughed Tsunade as she made her way to the door with Sakura.

"Bye Sakura, see you on monday."

"Bye Tsunade-Sensei!" sakura walked down the hall, down the staires and out of the hokages tower.

'hmm what should we do with our two days?' Inner Sakura asked. 'i was wondering when you would bug me again.' Sakura thought as she walked though the village. It was so nice to get out after only beening inside training, the only time she wasnt at the hokages tower within those two weeks was when she went home to sleep and when she woke up.

Now its was about 5.00 and everyone was still out and about. Sakura smile at the village she had grown to love.

As she walked past the raman stand her thoughts went staight to a blond teammate of hers. Naruto. He was away on a mission right now. Infact he was in Suna. He should be back soon, with a sertern redhead friend of theirs. Gaara. Sakura had been quite dissapointed when she saw him at the chuuin exsams for the first time in 5 years, half a year ago. It seemed that his lonlyness had taken over him and he had forgotten her, All the thought about was death. To kill all but himself.

But Naruto brought him back into the light.

'we're so lucky to have naruto.' Sakura thought to herself. It was only then that she relised she had stopped infront of the raman stand when she was thinking of Naruto.

She looked at the raman stand. 'hmmm i havent eaten raman in about a month and i DID miss lunch...' right on cue, her stomic made a hungry rumble.

"Raman it is then.." she mutterd to herself as she walked in. "arrr Sakura-chan! i havent seen you in quite awhile! inface i havent seen you since..." said the old man, he ment since HE left. 'sasuke...' sakura thought sadly.

"yea, it has been quite awhile!" Sakura said cheerfully covering up her pain behind a smile. "well since its been such awhile , you can have the works! on the house!" (the works is everything) said the old man happily. Sakura just gaped at him."err..umm... Thanks!" she said as a HUGE bowl of raman was set out infront of her. She wolfed down her Raman (remember she hungry?).

As she ate her thoughts went back to Gaara. After Naruto "brought him back into the light" he got alot better and hung around Naruto and Sakura when ever he was in the hidden leaf (he had long made up for allmost killing her).

One Day when together, just Gaara and Sakura, they were having lunch after a mission, Gaara held a whole civil conversion with Sakura for about 3 hours! He had really gotten alot better, Sakura told Gaara about everything about the night Sasuke left and ever since Gaara felt like Naruto AND Sakura understood his pain, and he had finnally made a strong, true friendship.

Then a few days later Gaara went back to Suna with Temari and Kankuo. (plz tell me if i spelt that wrong.. i'm not 2 sure how 2 spell his name S)

That was about two months ago. Sakura missed Gaara. She also missed naruto, he had left on a mission to train with Gaara and then they were to come back and train in the Leaf for about 3 weeks.

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto left, him and Gaara should be soon, very soon, TODAY infact.

Sakura put down her chopsticks at that thought. "umm excuse me?" "yes Sakura-chan?" asked the old man. "have you seen Naruto and Gaara today?"she asked.

"hmmmm no... not in about 3 or so weeks and i havent seen Gaara in about 2 months..." the oldman said as he scratched his head in thought.

"well he should be back in about an hour then, do you mind if i wait here for him? this is probley one of the first places he'll go to when he gets back." asked Sakura. "Sure! and you can tell me all about what you've been up to in the past two weeks!" said the old man. Sakura chatted to the oldman for about 10 mins and told him all about her hard training and her two days off and of course her dreams of being a medic ninja.

It was about 6.54 now and was getting dark, Sakura sighed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Screamed a vocie she was waiting for. She stepped out of the raman stand and was greeted by the sight of Naruto running down the street towards her, Gaara not too far behind. "Hi Naruto! Hi Gaara-kun!!"

The boys reacher Sakura in a matter of seconds. When they did Naruto embraced Sakura in a friendly hug. "Hey Sakura-chan" Gaara said with a small smile. (I know, i know but its only a SLIGHT oc!)

Sakura gave Gaara a cheerful smile "Its been awhile Gaara!" Sakura said as she him quick hug."I want some raman! So could you stop standing around chatting?!" wined Naruto as he ran into the raman stand. So, he didnt see Sakura hug Gaara and the blush on her cheeks and the shock on Gaaras face. Sakura ran into the raman shop after Naruto. Gaara took a second to recover his composher, he stepped in after Sakura and sat down.

Gaara's POV.

As Naruto ate raman and chatted with Sakura, Gaara thought about the hug he just got from Sakura.It felt good and not only that. It felt very fimiler,(wrong spelling?)

although Sakura herself seemed very filmiler...like...he had met her before...

FLASHBACK

A five year old Sakura looked at gaara and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying.

"goodbye Gaara my panda friend, allways remember there is a place for you in my heart.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sakura." Gaara butted in Naruto and Sakuras talk. Sakura looked at Gaara. "yea Gaara?"

"Did you come to suna when you were about 5?"


	3. I remember you

Sakura choked on her noodles and fell off her chair.

"sakura-chan!" said naruto as she fell off.

just before she hit the ground a net of sand caught her. She swallowed her noodles as she sat back up on her chair.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped her back up.

"yeah.." she said as she slowly turned her head to look at Gaara. Gaara stared straight back.

Naruto feeling a little left out shouted again "HEY GUYS ARE YOU THERE?!?! I ASKED U IF YOUR OK?!!!" allmost blowing away them and the whole stand.

"we're FINE Naruto." Gaara answerd for himself and Sakura, with a glare.

"hey Sakura? how many bowls of Raman have you had?" Naruto asked sarcasticly as if Raman could make you drunk.

"only one." she shot back with a glare.

"i think you should go home and get some rest and we can talk tomorrow at training OK Sakura-chan?" Naruto said kindly

"OK Naruto, but Tsunade let me have two days off and then we're having a month of hrad training." Sakura said the last bit proudly.

"OH cool!" Naruto said with joy, much like the way Lee would of. "well if you have nothing to do if you want you can come and watch me train with Gaara."

"Great! then i'll see you two tomorrow, Bye Gaara Bye Naruto!" Said Sakura as she left the Raman store. To go Home...

When she got Home her parents were asleep so she had to had to tip-toe up the stairs to her room. Once she was in her room she got changed and went to sleep.

In the morning when she woke up she smelt porrige cooking in the kitchen. She went down stairs and she her mother making porrige, but it wasn't her house... its looked like the house she stayed in at Suna. She asked her mother

"where are we?"

"we're in in Suna Saku-chan!" her mother said with her grin.

"oh yeah..." said Sakura hesitantly.

Sakura ran up the stairs to her room and looked in the mirror. She was small again! SHE WAS FRINKIN 5!

Once she had calmed down Sakura desided to go for a walk to clear her mind.She got dresses and had breakfast then went outside. After awhile she came she came across a sad looking boy. Thats when she remember, Gaara. She stood there motionless, too deep in thought to move.

"could this little boy be Gaara? The Gaara cursed with the Shukaku?" she looked at the little broken face of the boy... It WAS Gaara of the sand.

Suddenly everything went back.

Sakura woke with a start. She was back in her own room in her own house. She wasnt 5 anymore... She got out of bed and stood there thinking about her dream. So the little boy she met when she was 5, her friends, her first friend was the boy who tryed to kill her in the chunning exams... they were one person. Gaara.

Sakura went down stairs and made herself some breakfast. Her parents were gone to work. they never got to spend time together like went she was 5. she allmost forgot they were like a 'family' until she got that reminding dream. It made her sad to think of how far they've drifted apart. Sakura shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

She desided to ask Gaara if he had ever met a younge girl when he was a little boy playing the sandbox.

Once she had finnished her breakfast she went up stairs, got dressed, and went to met Gaara and Naruto at the training ground.

She was walking thought the village she passed a sushi stand.

"Cultcher." she read aloud

'so that must be the Sushi bar that pig (Ino) was telling me about.' sakura thought to herself 'more like begged me to cheak out with her' Inner sakura reminded her.

Seeing as she was allready late she might aswell bring some ... brunch. for the 3 of them Sakura desided to get 3 sushi lunch boxes.

Sakura walked on to the bridge. She had put the lunches in her pink bag on top of her medic books. Heh yeah, she knows, But studing isnt training! Besides Watching Naruto and Gaara fight could be boring. no. it WILL be.

Sakura entered the training grounds, greeted with the sight of Naruto and Gaara fighting full on.

Shirtless...

They were sparing, as she thought. throwing weponds, kicks, punches...most being blocked by sand and narutos Kage Bunshin (how do u spell that again?) screaming in attemps of Rasengan-ing at Gaara. both coverd in verious cuts and bruises, panting and sweating. As Naruto sent a round-house kick to Gaaras head he saw Sakura...but he eyes happend to be glued to Gaaras shirtless, well toned chest.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" yelled Naruto said the number one loud mouth we all know and love."About time too! Where WERE you?" asked the blond as he and Gaara walk up to her.

' DAMN Gaara-KUN has gotten HOT latey!!!' Inner Sakura screamed, drooling slightly.

'heh...' was all sakura could say not really wanting to comment on Gaaras body..eyes..hair..sexy additude..Just incase it got thrown back at her.

' wait... SEXY?! no. i. do. NOT. like. GAARA! NO NO NOOOOO!' Sakura screamed to her innerself.

Snaping back into reality as Gaaras hand waved infront of her eyes. He smirked as she jumped.

"what? has training made you a zobie or do you just love stairing at my face? sakura-chan?" Gaara said cockily. She new he was kidding but, what he said remind her so much..of Sasuke.

She blushed lightly "pfft, no, besides please dont talk to me like that. It reminds me of that...basterd." She said the last part serously.

Gaaras smirk dropped when he heard that.

"Sorry Sakura." he said as he and Naruto passed her silently. Naruto was silent the whole time. He and Gaara walked into a clearing and Sakura followed and sat under a tree.

Sakura got out her books and studied. She was reading about interal bleeding and inside wounds. And of course how to HEAL them. there was some pretty grusom pictures. Every now and then she stole glances at Gaara fighting.

' The way his hair moves in the wind... the wa-' Inner Sakura started to tease "SHUT. UP!" Sakura screamed... out loud. Gaara and Naruto were Kunai to kunai but stopped and looked at Sakura like she had gone insane.

"errr..." Sakura started emmbarsed."Hey! your wounded Naruto!!" Sakura smartly changed subjects. She ran over to Narutos and put her hands over his shoulder. Her blue chakra washed over Narutos arm and the wound was gone without a trace.

"Sakura chan your amazing!!"

Gaara just stared in awe. Naruto had tears in his eyes and gave Sakura a bone crushing hug and said "i'm so proud of you Sakura-chan!!"

Gaara felt uncofterable and Naruto saw that.

"Hey i'm hungry!! lets go get Raman!" Naruto screamed in Sakuras ears.

"Naa i'm gonna stay here and keep reading..on internal bleeding and stuff." Sakura said with a smile and sat under a tree, opened her book and studied.

Naruto stood there gaping at Sakura. "she turned me now...FOR A BOOK?!" Naruto yelled at Gaara. "she turn free raman down! For a book no less!" Gaara sighed and said "i'm gonna do some target pracits." With that he turned and started throwing kunai at a log.

"FINE BE LIKE THAT THEN" Naruto yelled. Gaara and Sakura watched naruto walk off in amusment.

Sakura went back to her book.

Gaara went back to the log.

Silence...

"Damn" Sakura said as she closed her book with a 'snap' finding she couldn't conserntrate with Gaara throwing kunai, hitting the log with a 'thud'. Gaara stop[ed and just looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at him. turquoise met emerald, lost in each others eyes.

Sakura just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Gaara.." She started as she remember Gaaras question she left unanswered and her dream. Gaara was also thinking of his question and why she reacted the way she did.

Sakura tryed again. "Gaara when i was about five, my big brother had a misson in Suna...me, my mother and father stayed there because his mission was going to take about two months. We traveld all around Suna then after 6 weeks we stayed in The Suna Village." She stopped and looked up at Gaara who seemed emotionless but was listening intently. Gaara took steph towards Sakura and looked down on her. (remember shes under a tree?)

He walked up to her and sat down next to her. His eyes never leaving hers. "go on Sakura.." He said.

She blushed under his gase.

"when i was there i came by a little boy wtih red hair and green eyes, his name...was Gaara. Gaara, did you meet a girl with pink hair and green eyes when you were younger, about 5 or 6? can you remember?" Sakura asked Gaara hopefully. Gaaras eyes widend when he took his all in.

'so that WAS Sakura!!' Shukaku said running around in joying inside Gaaras head. Gaara noticed Sakura waiting for an answer.

"Yeah i-" Gaara STARTED to say with the tinyest of smiles, when rudely interrupted. By Sakura.

"OH MY GOD! i forgot the sushi lunches!!" she said running over to her bag. Gaara watched with his if-i-had-any-eyebrows-i-would-be-raising-one face.

Sakura pulled out 3 beautifuly wrapped sushi lunch boxes that she had picked up from 'Cultcher'.

She ran back to Gaara with them and said "heh sorry to interrupt you Panda-kun but these are the lunches i got for you, me and naruto." she said as she unwrapped one and gave it to Gaara. She sat back down and unwrapped hers.

She opened the lid and put Narutos aside and said as she picked up a sushi with her chop sticks, "Now, what were you going to say until i so rudely butted in?" she asked and ate a sushi.

"i was going to say" Gaara started as he picked up one of his own sushi smirking "that i remember, when i was younger, a girl with pink hair and green eyes come into my sandbox and ask to play with me" Gaara looked at the wide eyed cherry blossom.

"I remember you, Saku-chan."


	4. Happyness and the shock

Sakura sat there in shock.

"you..err..waaa? you remember? i mean it was so long ago and the chunnin exams you didnt even..it was so long ago and... i mean... really?!" she babbled on unsure of how to react.  
Over flowing with emotions of happyness and confusion. Gaara just watched in mild amusment, his small smile still on his face.

Sakura finnaly recoverd from shock. She broke out into a huge smile as she relised she had found her long lost friend that she had allways rememberd and thought she had lost at the chunnin exams.

She sat up as she asked "Really? really? really? really? really? You're the little boy i met? my first friend?" her voice thick with excitment.

"Yes Sakura!" he said slightly shaking her, as if to make it sink in.

Sakura glomped Gaara in her joy, she sat on his lap hugging him. Laughing with tears of joy running down her face.

Now it was Gaaras turn to be shocked. He just sat there in surprise. Then slowly he put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Smiles crept up on both of their faces.

------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile Sakura fell asleep in Gaaras lap, leaning against him, still cuddling him and still smiling. Her breathing even. Gaara also looked asleep, but he just had his eyes closed, enjoying Sakuras company. But thoses eyes quickly opened at the sound of feet. It was only then he relised how late it was.

It was sunset and the sky was in shades of pink, orange and light blue. Gaara looked at the Kunochi in his arms.

"I had better take you home, Saku-chan." Gaara said more to himself than anyone else.

As Gaara saw Sakuras house come into veiw he thought 'should i go though the window or the front door? what would Sakuras parents think it i carred in their daughter through the door?.'

He desided he didnt care as he went though the front door of her house. Sakura stirred as he carried her in, her eyes flutterd open.

"Gaara?" she asked softly.

But Gaara had stopped walking and wasnt looking at her. He was starring ahead, in horror. Sakura slid out of Gaaras arms and turned around to what he was starring at.

Sakura gasped and froze.  
Infront of them in the living room, was Fuuma Shuriken,Katana,Kunai,Makibishi,Shuriken and other things thrown everywhere. Photos were smashed. Furniture was on fire and torn, everything was distoryed, as if someone was looking for something... or just suddenly desided to go on a killing spree though Sakuras house. They stepped closer and in the middle of the room...

Was Sakuras parents, dead in a pool of their own blood.

------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was shaken to move or talk. Gaara stood next to her scanning the room, when something caught his eye.

"Sakura." Gaara said calling her out of the trance "look!"

Gaara walked over to the table behind Sakuras parents. It was a glass table and in the middle of it was a kunai smashed into the top of it.

It had a dark blue cord around the handel and ingraved in the top was ... S.U.

Sakura slowly walked over to Gaara and she saw what he was looking at her own green eyes widend in horror.

"No... no, oh god please no..." she whisperd to herself as she carefully removed the kunai. As she examend it she saw the blue cord.

"Thats what me, Naruto and Sasuke did so we knew whos kunai was whos..." she remembred out loud "and we ingraved..our.." She turned over the Kunai and on the top she saw S.U. her eyes looken on in horror with Gaaras as they spotted on the blade itself, the words Sasuke Uchiha...

"initials and names...Oh my god.. Gaara.. Sasuke killed my parents..." these were the last words she said as she before she fainted into Gaaras arms.  
------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara ran from rooftop to rooftop until he got to the apartment building he was looking for. He ran up the stairs until he reached the 3rd floor, the ran to the door in the middle between the other apartment doors and banged on it loudly, seeing as it was locked.

"Hey! What the heck do you want?!!" screamed Naruto as he opened the door rubbing his eyes. "i was having a good dream about me being hokage and raman-" Naruto stoped when he looked up to see Gaara holding an unconscious Sakura.

Gaara walked in as Naruto started to screamed "OMG SAKURA-CHAN!"

Gaara put Sakura on the couch and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto whats happend is-"

"WELL WHAT THE HELLS HAPPEND?! SPIT IT OUT!!! SPIT IT OUTT!"

"i was getting to that Naruto..." Said Gaara serously.

"oh."

"Naruto... Sakuras parents were killed." Gaara said. "i was taking Sakura home and when we got there... there was weapon everywhere, everything was trashed... like someone was searching for something, but someone got in the way. I think thats why were killed. We found them in the lounge room, dead in their own blood." Gaara and Naruto sat down on the couch across from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... is there anything that hasnt gone wrong? first Sasuke-teme... now this." Naruto said quietly and Gaara nodded.

"talking about that person... Sakura and I found somthing... and i dont think your gonna like it." Gaara pulled out the Kunai they found in the glass table and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto starred at it in shock.

"No. it not true... NO!" Naruto screamed his anger rising by the second.

"Naruto" said Gaara puting his hand on his shoulder. "This is why i need you to watch over Sakura so i can go to the hokages tower and tell her whats going on." with that Gaara took the Kunai and went to the Hokages tower.  
------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO DID U LIKE IT?! sorry i havent updated in sooooo long. it just i'm going though alot of family problems right now and i wrote this up 2 times and forgot to save it and LOST IT!!! i spent like 9 hours to do this... so yea. I WILL NOW UPDATE SOONER!! plzzzz reveiw and thank you SOOO much to the people who have review and stuff! it made me write this chapter! LOVE

LacarinoXTiegegun. 


	5. After math

"i see." Tsunade whisperd as she put down Sasukes kunai.

She look at Gaara and asked "how is Sakura coping?" worry in her eyes, for she too knew the pain of losing some-one dear.

Shes asleep at Narutos house, she fainted from shock"  
Gaara spoke with no feeling, but tsunade knew he cared for for Sakura.

"once she is awake please send her to me. we need to talk." Orderd Tsunade firmly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Good, you may leave now."

"thank you." Gaara bowed and turned to leave.

"No, thank you Gaara, for taking care of Sakura-chan"  
-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woak with a start, cold sweat on her, runing down her face. She shook and started sobbing in fear. Sakura looked around and froze. She wasnt in her room, or in her home at all for that matter.But it was fimiliar. And friendly, but in the dream she just had..more like a nightmare, was still haunting her.Sobs racted her body once more. Suddenly some-one came into the room. Naruto! so thats where she was! in his house.

"Sakura-chan you're awake!" he noticed her crying and ran over to comfort her.

"shhhhh its ok Sakura" Naruto cooned as he put his arms around and sat with her. He gently rocked her back and forth.

"i-i had the wworse dream N-naruto! they... they were, they were dead and Sasuke...h-he.. he... he." she said between sobs.

"killed them." Naruto finnished for her. Sakura looked up at him in surprise "h-how did you..?" she started.

"It wasnt a dream Sakura. Gaara dropped you off and hour or so ago... He went to tell Tsunade-baachan what happend." Naruto said solumly. The words cut deep. Sakura started to break down again. Naruto comforting her again, allways there for her. He was allways there, when ever she needed him. He promised to bring back Sasuke even if it killed him, it allmost had too.  
Naruto was such a good friend. So was Gaara she could tell him anything and he would never judge her. He allways understood.

Sakura cryed herself to sleep in Narutos arms.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto carried Sakura into his room and layed her down onto his bed so she could sleep. he walked into the kitchen and Gaara came though the door. Gaara noticed Sakura was not oin the couch and Naruto was making raman in the kitchen.

"wheres Sakura?" Gaara orderd hoping the idiot hadnt been watching her and some-one had just nicked her. Naruto turned around and saw Gaara.

"oh hey Gaara. Sakura's in my room. Sleeping. She woak up before." Naruto said happily.

"how did she react?" He asked, walking over to the kitchen.

Naruto looked down and whisperd, "not so good..."

"i see." Naruto heard his timer go off. "Raman time!" shouted Naruto suddenly.  
Gaara stood up and said "i'm going to cheak on Sakura." Gaara walked off to narutos room. "wait! dont you want something to eat?" asked naruto.  
"Later"  
-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara opened the door to find Sakura curled up in Narutos single bed. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Sakura. He stroked her pink locks as she sleeped. Sakura turned over to face him in her sleep. her hand found Gaaras as he was caressing her short hair. She heald his hands with both of hers. Slowly her eyes flutted open and were met with Gaaras gase. She stroked his hands her eyes still locked with his. Gaara seemed drawn to her and leaned down to her. Sakura was equally as drawn to him and leand forward.

Their faces inches apart and Sakura could hear her heart beating thoughtout her whole body.

Gaara's lips planted themselves on Sakura's. She closed her eyes and seemed to melt in the moment. Sakura started to deepen the kiss and Gaara responded passionatly.

Suddenly the door opened and they broke apart as Naruto in asking "Hey guys should we go out for dinner or..."

Sakura seemed to have woaken out of a spell now and quickly said "Yes and i need to have a shower and get dressed so"  
Blushing trying to throw Naruto off any ideas off what just happend, at the same time trying to get them both out of the room when she rememberd... that all of her clothes were at her house!

"would you like me to get them for you Sakura-chan?" offerd Naruto reading her face. "No i'll get them, do you want all your clothes Sakura?" asked Gaara taking over for naruto.

if Naruto went he would of probly go looking though her underwear or something, or he would have fainted at the idea of having to pack them. Unlike Naruto Gaara was much more muciure and would of just quickly packed them and got it over and done with.

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked "i m-mean i c-could just get them myself i-i-"

"Its fine Sakura" just wanting to get out of the house, He really couldnt understand why he just.. kissed Sakura.  
He didnt even know why he was being so nice to her all the time. To think he was getting her clothes for her now!

'Whats going on with myself?' he thought as he walked out the door.

Back in Narutos house Sakura was thinking the same thing. 


	6. Many years to come

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with one of Naruto's orange towels on. She walked into Naruto's room and opened the bag of clothes Gaara had got for her (from her house, so kind of him).

She went though her things and brought out a pretty dark crimson top, V-cut neck and short cut sleeves that tied into bows.

Sakura got out her 3-quarter pants, white with grey and pink lines and lastly she got out her black high heels with bows on them. Then she put her pink hair into two messy buns, picked up her bag and pulled out her make-up purse.

She walked into the bathroom again. She pulled out her mascara and eyeliner and put it on. Sakura walked back into Naruto's kitchen where Naruto and Gaara waited.

"Heh, sorry to make you wait." Sakura apologized, embarrassed. "No problem" said Naruto as he turned to her. "Hey Sakura-chan you look awesome!" Naruto shouted as he stared at her. At this Gaara turned to look at Sakura.

'Whoa she looks cute.' Gaara thought as he stared at her. 'What the hell?' he thought as he shook his head, to clear his thoughts of Sakura.

"Oh... you disagree Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked sadly. Like a puppy who had just lost her bone.

"No - I mean" Gaara was lost for words, when he remembered what Tsunade wanted. "Oh Sakura Tsunade wants to talk to you - alone." His emotionless face slipped back in its place.

"Oh ok then, See-ya guys I'll be back in an hour or so. When I get back Naruto, I expect you to be dressed and ready." Sakura ordered firmly and walked out of the room, unaware that two sets of eyes were still glued to her.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura knocked on her sensei's office.

"Come in Sakura" called Tsunade.

Creeeepppppyyyyyyyy!

Sakura shivered, it was so creepy how her sensei always knew it was her.

She opened the two big doors, stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. She walked up to Tsunade's desk and stood before her teacher.

"You wanted me Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yes Sakura. We are here to discuss what you shall do now after the loss of your parents" Tsunade started. Sakura stood frozen listening.

"Your mother and Father were still young. They didn't write a will. You don't have anything. You are under 18 so you can't really live on your own. Your only job is that of a ninja. What do you plan on doing Sakura?"

"I - I – I - I haven't really thought about I-it, I was still trying to clear my head... I've still been grieving." Sakura answered truthfully.

She was suddenly scared.

What would she do now that she had no home? She had nothing... NOTHING! Even the clothes she wore were brought by her mother and father. Why didn't they think of what would happen if it came to this? Didn't her parents care?

"I thought as much" Said the Hokage wisely. "In that case Sakura, would you like me to become your guardian? Would you like me to adopt you? Sakura, do you want to become my daughter?" asked Tsunade kindly.

Sakura was flattered, overwhelmed by surprise and joy.

'I think I'm going to cry.' Inner Sakura thought, tears in her eyes.

'And then kill Sasuke' she added.

"H - hai Tsunade! I would love that, thank you, thank you so, so very much!" Sakura said starting to cry. Tsunade stood up and gave her student a hug.

"It's ok, you're welcome. I could buy your house back and you could live there if you like"

Sakura shuddered at the thought of ever having to step foot in that house again.

"Or, would you like to live with me?" Tsunade offered. Sakura looked up at Tsunade in surprise.

"With you Tsunade? Yeah... I think that will be best." Sakura said deciding her future.

"Ok I'll see you later, I guess you're going to dinner, so I'll let you go. I'll have signed the adoption papers when you see me tomorrow. You're sleeping at Naruto's right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup! he really helps to get things off my mind... so yeah. Hey when I see you next can we arrange my parents funeral?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Sure Sakura"

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting in his jeans and silky black button up shirt, his red hair as messy as always. The door opened and Sakura walked in beaming.

"What's up with you Saku-chan?" Gaara asked. Saku - it was the nickname when no-one was around, Sakura guessed Naruto must have been in the shower.

"Oh Panda-kun! Tsunade is adopting me!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"What?! Really? The HOKAGE is adopting you?!" Gaara asked totally shocked. I mean it's not everyday that the hokage goes 'hey kid want me to adopt you?' but by the sound of it, that's just what happened.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" asked Sakura happily.

Naruto came out of the bathroom nicely dressed in black jeans and a silky blue top, which brought out the colour in his eyes. Black shoes, like Gaara.

"Hey Naruto you'll never guessed what happened!" Sakura said running over to him." Tsunade ADOPTED ME!" Sakura squealed hugging him.

"Whoa, good for you Sakura-chan!!" Said Naruto, hugging her back blushing. He was unaware of two green, black rimmed eyes glaring into him.

"OK let's go to dinner!" Said Sakura happily, running out the door. Gaara and Naruto running after her, found themselves smiling with her.

They walked on either side of her, Naruto holding her right hand and on her left, Gaara put his arm around her waist.

Together they walked thought the streets of Konoha looking for a restaurant to celebrate Sakura's parent's lives and her new life with Tsunade.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-------------------------------------------------------------------

At Shuhiri restaurant a group of three raised their glasses. "Heres to my parents years of happiness, and our many years to come." Said a pink haired girl with pride and her friends

clinked their glasses together and drank.

'Happiness' thought Gaara as her stared at Sakura as she ordered. (a habit of late? I reckon.)

"Gaara what do you want to eat?" asked Sakura

"umm miso soup..." ordered Gaara to the waitress.

"So one curry, pork raman and miso soup?" asked the waitress.

"Hai!" answered Sakura and Naruto together. The waitress walked off, leaving the three of them to themselves.

"So Sakura, tomorrow's your last day off" Gaara started the conversation. "Yeah so what do you plan on doing Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "Ah well I'm planning my parents funeral" Naruto paled at these words - "and umm I dunno..."Said Sakura.

Naruto, Gaara and Sakura discussed what they should do tomorrow, just enjoying the company of friends and the fact that they were alive.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOO like it? i'll try and keep updating every friday and Thursday... hmmmm.

well i'm trying to improve my spelling for all you annoying pllz who say my spelling isnt GOOD ENOUGH!

but anyway.. the good news. OMG I HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!! now i want 100!!! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AMAZING REVEIWERS! and i

kepts my promis Shurikengrl! i kept writing and i'm happy that your still reveiwing!

TO:

Shurikengrl (UR AWESOME)

DatkidKris

mwath06

Blue-Moon-Nights

GaaraliciousXSakuralicious

X.Diamond-Tears.X

ShadowYumii

sweetthings8

Sexxikitty

Gettenshi

Raxan

GOTH Loita27 (OMG UR AWESOME 2!)

Sakura LOVE shadow

Sakura-and-anyone-but-sasuke (LOVE UR NAME!)

Chimiri

Bisi34

PhAnToM SpEaKeR

gemgembo

angelfox13 (lol thx 4 the addvice.)

Tonnora (thx for the idea of a timeskip!!)

Devilswife

yourangelstandingby (omg beautiful name)

Karaku-chan (sik name!)

S.T. nickolian

Emma0707

Moon Maiden 23

Evelyn627

SpaderStallion

SavageGardenFan

Flamed Rose (hottt name!)

TroblesomeShikmaru (lol i hope it wasnt too troublesome to read my story!

avasion

AND

Koromo Magic

THANK YOU VERRY VERRRRY MUCH! I WUV U ALL!


	7. What else have i forgotten?

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I was very busy. BUT ITS HERE NOW! And its alot longer. Sadly for my fingers… But anyway I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Just this AWESOME PLOT! N thx again ShurikenGrl ur wicked N this chap is JUST 4 YOU!!!

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok lets get you home before you're sick Naruto" Sakura scolded as she and Gaara got Naruto out of the restaurant.

"Aww but I could still eat more!" Whinged Naruto. Gaara just starred at Naruto. They walked back to Naruto's house in the darkness. A beautiful full moon was up but you couldn't quite see it against the clouds. Big, dark, clouds. Thunder clouds.

Sakura shivered. She had always hated thunder storms. She loved lighting, it was awesome! But it was the thunder she hated. And the hard pelting of rain, the almost demonic winds… She found it truly fighting. Sakura decided to ignore that and focus on the moon instead.

"isn't the moon beautiful tonight guys?" Sakura asked as she tucked in a pick lock behind her ear.

"Yes, it is." Answered Gaara as he walked next to Naruto. Naruto however didn't really care.

"Hnnn yeah I guess, not that you can really see it though." He stated rather bored.

The streets of Konoha were almost empty, only one or two others roomed the streets at this dark hour. The apartment building was in their view now. Suddenly they were hit by a gust of chilling wind and Sakura shivered.

"Heh cold Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he winked and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's attics.

"we're almost there so stop bugging me will ya?" Sakura and said and moved between Gaara and Naruto. She yawned and put her hand in front of her mouth.

Gaara watched her and thought how cute she looked.

"We're almost there Saku, you can sleep soon." He said to her and put his hand on her shoulder as they walked on the 3rd floor towards Naruto's apartment door.

"That's if you can sleep though thunder storms" added Naruto as he eyed the two of them. Saku? Nicknames? And he pushed the door open. They walked inside.

"OK, Gaara, Sakura, you Guys can take a sofa each and I'll get the two of you some blankets." Naruto order about.

Sakura turned on the light and her and Gaara unfolded the sofas. Naruto came back in and gave a big warm blanket and few pillows to Sakura and the same to Gaara.

Gaara made his if-i-had-any-eyebrows-i-would-be-rasing-one face and turned to Naruto.

"You do know I don't sleep don't you?"

Naruto answered "Of course! I mean I was with you at The sand village for ages, besides you cant hang around on the rooftops tonight because it's gonna rain so you might as well be comfortable laying here." And with that Naruto walked off to his room.

Gaara sat on the sofa-bed, leaned on his pillows and watched Sakura spread out with her blanket. She turned around and smiled at her friend. "Good night Panda-kun"

He smiled back softly "Good night Saku-chan."

Sakura reached over to the lamp besides her bed and turned it off. She got under her covers and snuggled down. Gaara's jade eyes never leaving his best friends relaxed form. Sakura was just drifting off to sleep when… BOOM CRACK lighting flashed and lit up the room thunder following the next instance.

"WAHH!" Sakura yelped in alarm and jumped under her covers. Gaara looked at her, startled by her sudden reaction. Sakura shook under the covers, Gaara looked at her curiously. Lighting struck again and Sakura almost jumped out her skin. As she did the blanket fell off. She sat there shaken and a little jumpy. Gaara got up and walked over to her. Sakura looked away, ashamed of being scared of something as little as a thunder storm. Gaara sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"hey…" He started "are you ok Sakura?"

"Yeah.. I'm just.. AARR!" she jumped in shock as lighting flashed once again.

"if you're scared of thunder you should of just told me." He said and put an arm around her trying to calm her down.

"I'm not scare… I'm" BOOOM. She jumped and clung onto Gaara in fear. "I-I'm sorry, I was just… ashamed…I mean I'm a ninja who's scared of a little thunder." She sighed "I'm pathetic."

Gaara sat listening to her. "No Sakura, you're not. Everyone's scared of something. Don't be ashamed."

In spite of her fear Sakura looked up and smiled. "Thank you Gaara."

Thunder and lighting stuck again but Sakura only jumped a little. She let out a whimper and whispered to Gaara "stay with me." And she cuddled closer to his chest as he held her. Gaara stoked her hair. "Sure Sakura."

Gaara opened his gourd and hand got his sand to move the other sofa against the one they were on making one very large bed. Sakura got under the covers and Gaara laid right beside her. "Go to sleep now Saku, I'm right here and nothings going to hurt you, not anymore." Gaara whispered to her.

He put his arm over her and Sakura relaxed. No longer scared, she fell asleep.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

The sun leaked though the window into Naruto's small living room where Gaara lay stroking Sakura's hair, calming her, keeping her asleep. When a knuckle-headed ninja came into the room and yelled "GOOOOOOOD MORNING WORLD! And good morning Sakura and Gaara! May I ask how was your sleep-" His eyes bulged when he saw Sakura asleep next to Gaara.

Gaara looked up and said "good morning... mind turning it down? Sakura was trying to sleep."

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" screeched Naruto.

"do you have to be so loud Naruto?" Sakura asked getting up. She sat up and looked around to Gaara laying next to her and the speeches Naruto.

"Ohhh." She said realising what Naruto was thinking. That Gaara was a perv and crawled into her bed or something, silly Naruto.

"Have a good sleep Sakura?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah thanks for staying with me and helping me get to sleep though that storm." Sakura thanked him at the same time asked Naruto's question. Naruto made an 'oh' face.

Sakura stretched and yawned. "Ok, so who's up for breakfast?!" She asked happily.

"Meeeeee!" Naruto said.

Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. While Gaara walked off to take a shower.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

10 Minutes Later

Sakura toasted waffles, flipped pancakes, fried eggs and bacon, made coffee and hot chocolate, made about everything you can for breakfast…

Naruto chatted to her all the while. She got him to set out the table and she went into his cupboard and reached for the sugar.

She stained on her tippee-toes but was still too short. As she was reaching someone reached past her and placed the sugar in her hands. She took it from their hand and look up to see Gaara. He walked away to the kitchen counter, picked up the plate piled with bacon and eggs and set it no the table. He glanced back at her as he helped Naruto lay all the food out.

Sakura walked to the table and sat down, placing the sugar on the table.

"Wow Sakura you made heaps!! I didn't even know I had this stuff in my cupboard!" Naruto said amazed.

"You didn't. While you were away me and Kakashi stocked up your cupboard! And this is a thank you to the both of you for taking care of me." Said Sakura sweetly.

"Man this looks good! Lets dig in!" shouted Naruto.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Sakura asked helping herself to a mug and filling it with hot chocolate.

"well I think an AMBU is coming over to give us some one-on-one training today to help us on important mission skills." Responded Gaara.

"MMmmmmm!! MM!" Naruto agreed stuffing his face in with food.

Sakura chocked "A-AMBU?! An AMBU black opps member?!

"Yeah! Believe it!!" Said Naruto. Just then the phone rang. Naruto quickly swallowed whatever was just in his mouth and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! Oh hey old lady Tsunade! You want Sakura? Ok, yeah sure, and by the way you're pretty lucky to have Sakura as a daughter, coz she just made us this huge breakfast and she's an AWESOME cook!! Ok here she is" Naruto told Tsunade and handed over the phone.

"Lady Tsunade? Oh and good morning to you to! Yup. Ahuh. Ahmmm. Yes sure ok, and thanks again Tsunade, ok. Yeah BYE!" Sakura hung up the phone.

"Whats up?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I'm moving in with Tsunade today and she says everything's sighed and I should meet her after breakfast at about 9.00pm" Sakura informed them

"Well its only 7.58 now so we still have time to kill." Said Gaara.

"Well I'm going to have a shower and get dressed." Said Sakura excusing herself from the table.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out in her usual Haruno top, but with black pants and her hair up in a pony-tail and she had her ninja heals. She looked around the room and saw Naruto, Gaara and a male AMBU with a dog mask on.

"Hey I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." And held out her hand.

The AMBU took off his mask and Sakura remembered him as, Yuki Ouha.

"Hahaha its good to see you too Sakura!" Yuki said.

"Ok well take care of the boys ok Yuki-kun?" Sakura told him.

"But of course." And he smiled.

"Well I'll see you in a few days probably." Sakura said to Naruto and Gaara with sad eyes.

Naruto hugged her "See you, take care." "Thank you so much Naruto." She turned to face Gaara.

"You too Gaara, thank you." She embraced him tightly. She let him go and he and Naruto followed Yuki out the door.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

'Hmm I've still got time to kill…' Sakura thought as she gazed at the clock reading 8.05.

'I think I'll go and pack the stuff at my house…'

She walked into Naruto's bathroom grabbed her bag of clothes and walked out. She left Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade would give all her things back to Sakura seeing as it went to the hokage once she lost it… all but the house itself. She didn't want it anyway. So she could go back to the house and collect all the undamaged items.

She realised she was alreadly in front the building, it started to rain on her. Slowly she started to walk towards her last home.

"Come on Sakura get it together." She said to herself and took in a shaky breath. She stood infront of the double doors and pushed them open. She walked in and turned on the lights. Her parents house had been cleaned up. No glass, no burned furnisher, everything that had been damaged was gone but the photos. The things that hadn't been destroyed had white covers over them.

In the middle of the room were packed boxes filled with things from around the home. Photos, statues, the candles that were around, letters, everything from that room that was laying around.

She picked up a photo of her mother, she had white-blond long locks of hair and green eyes. She was Hanna Haruno.

Sakura's Father, stood next to her. He had blood red hair and orange-red eyes. His name was Chicomaru.

And in the middle they were holding a five year old Sakura. Her big brother was behind them. They were all in Suna and that day was his last ever mission.

His name was Sassaimaru. He had white-blond hair and orange-red eyes.

He was Sakura's Hero.

And then… he was killed.

Sakura opened her bag and placed the photos inside. She stood up and walked into her room. It was completely packed. There was about 7 boxes on the floor other than that her room was bare.

Her cupboard was packed, her bed too. Sakura opened the box with all her smaller things, her favourite belongings.

At the bottom was a small purple box.

It was purple, velvet and had a beautiful ribbon on it. Sakura couldn't remember where it was from. She opened it up and inside was a large golden locket.

She gasped. Now she remembered.

FLASH BACK

A 6 year old Sakura ran though the gates of Suna alongside her parents.

"Mummy were do we go?" She asked.

"Just follow me Sakura!" her mother said angry and seriously.

Sakura knew something was wrong. She was only like this when something was wrong. She only was called 'Sakura' when was something was bad.

Her parents and her went into a dark place with lots of hallways. They turned left and right and left and right. Then Sakura noticed the nurse in front of them leading them. Then they came to a room and passed things with white sheets over them. Corpses, Sakura was sure. Then they came to a door at the end of the room.

In the middle on the table, was Sakura's hero. Her brother.

Dead…

Sakura froze then screamed "NOO!! SASSAIMARU!! Wake up! PLEASE!"

Then the memory swerved and changed.

Now she was on a swing in Suna. Just sitting. Her eyes blank. Then she heard a familiar voice say "Saku-chan? Are you ok?"

Sakura turned around and there stood a lightly taller 6 year old Gaara Of The Sand. Her eyes widened.

"Gaara?!" She asked and stood off the swing. He smiled shyly. Sakura hugged him happily.

"It's good to see you again!!" She said.

"You too Sakura-chan." He sat on the other swing and talked to her happily.

He knew why she was back and she had to go soon, so her wanted her to remember him.

"Sakura-chan?" he cut in as she was babbling on about something.

"Yes Gaa-kun?"

"I-I heard of what happened to your brother. I'm sorry for your loss." He said sadly.

Sakura looked down.

"I'm sorry too… I wish I said more to him when he left."

Gaara got of his swing and stood in front of her. "But Sakura, I don't want you to be sad and I know your brother wouldn't either so…" Gaara for some reason had his hands behind his back. "Saku-chan close your eyes."

Sakura looked up curiously. "Why panda-kun?"

He smiled "It's a surprise." Sakura closed her eyes and Gaara put something around her head, down onto her neck and something rested on her chest. She opened her eyes and there lay on her chest was a big beautiful golden locket.

She gasped "Gaara! This is so beautiful! Thank you!" She beamed at him and he smiled back. In his hand was the purple box. He handed it to her.

"That's so if you don't want to wear it you can keep it safe." He said. Gaara looked at her a little sadly. "I know you know you cant stay long so this is so you can remember me."

Sakura teared up and jumped off the swing and into Gaara's arms. "I promise to never forget Panda-kun."

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura gasped and broke out of her trance. She at the locket in amazement. How could she have forgotten that? How many more things had she forgotten?

She put on the locket and swore never to be parted with.

She picked up the 5 big boxes of personal stuff and went to the hokages tower.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

YAY OVERR!! I hope you liked it!! I'm SOO SORRY IT WAS LATE! Well PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZZZZ REVIEW! I need 100 REVIEWS! Luv ya! MWA LacarinoXTiegegun.


	8. Days of happiness, over?

'Knock knock' "Come in!" called a cheerful voice. Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"So everything ready?" She asked Tsunade.

"Yes, now all you have to do is sign under where I have." Tsunade gave Sakura the adoption papers. Sakura picked up a pen and signed them, then past them back to her sensei.

The blossom haired girl asked "do I get to keep my last name or do I change to yours?"

Tsunade smiled. "No Sakura you will always be a Haruno." Sakura smiled back.

"So daughter, you would you like to go see your new home?" Tsunade asked slinging an arm over her shoulder, leading her out.

Haruno Sakura beamed at her new mother and walked out the door.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the edge of the leaf village on a small cliff overlooking a valley. It was amazing, beyond beautiful. The sun was setting in shades of pink, orange and yellow. Birds were flying around going into their nests.

"Tsunade this is beautiful!" Sakura said in amazement.

"Come this way Sakura, to the house." Said Tsunade, amused.

They walked though a grove of Sakura trees and purple Jacarandas. It took Sakura's breath away. Purple and pink blossoms flowed all around them.

Then they came to a tall Japanese style house. It was like a mini palace. The 5th Hokage and her daughter walked inside then up a long hallway and then turned left.

Tsunade opened a door at the end of the hallway to reveal a beautiful red, pink and gold bedroom.

There were silk hangings everywhere and a large queen-size bed was in the middle. It had a red silk doona on it, with beautiful Japanese gold stitching all over it. It was piled with red and gold pillows and in the middle was a large pink teddy.

The floor had soft pink carpet. Near the bed two gold curtains were tide back and red lace hung over the view of outside.

Sakura lifted it up and stepped past it and onto the balcony. From there she could see the whole village, the valley filled with light, the sun going down and touching everything with its beautiful light. Even from up there the purple and pink petals flowed in the wind.

Tsunade came out and stood behind her.

"Like it Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"It's amazing!!" Sakura said in delight. She hugged her mum.

"I'll get those boxes you left at my office and bring them up here." Then Tsunade poofed away Kakashi style leaving Sakura alone on the balcony.

Sakura turned back into her beautiful room and decided to look around. Then she noticed the table on the left of her bed. It was glass, round and small.

She kept walking though the large room. She past a few pink and red hangings and on the other side was a table; a large table made from wood and had gold pillows around it. There where no curtains in this room. Just huge glass doors and windows showing the awesome view.

No walls, just hangings made from silk. On the table, square, white china plates were on bamboo place mats with chopsticks next to them.

Sakura went thought the silk 'wall' on her left.

She found herself in a beautiful bathroom with large mirrors, three sinks, and a bath tub full of hot water with red and pink rose petals on the top. Metallic pink and gold candles lay all around the room filling it with light and a huge candle chandler hung from the roof.

"Oh my god… Is this place even a house? It's just like a 6 star hotel!" Sakura whispered to herself in utter joy. She smiled in excitement.

"Hmm I think I'll go for a walk in the gardens now…" Sakura walked back into the dinning room, though her room and down the sloped hallway.

She slowly glided out into the gardens and was overwhelmed by a sudden loneliness. She starred out to the sunset as she thought of her parents, her brother and…

Of Sasuke.

She always, always was there for him. She tried so many times, to tell him. To show him that he wasn't alone. She was there.

She cared, she loved, she adored and cherished her precious, beloved Sasuke. Forever…

Through happiness, pain, laughter and tears. Through Joy and through sadness.

She loved him. Through life, through death.

And then, he left her, never to return.

But still she prayed for him, to be safe, to be ok, to be strong and most of all, to come back home.

Even after her almost killed Naruto and then left him for dead. At this point she felt guilty for loving him. She still loved him with her heart and soul.

And now. Her parents. He killed them. Murdered them. Ripped the people that mattered to her most away, to a place were, if she were to still live, could never reach.

And still

Her heart yearned for him.

How dare she?! She hated herself for it deeply. She loathed it. The fact that her broken, shattered heart still beat for him.

The Murder,

The betrayer,

Sasuke.

Suddenly her love for him turned into a twisted hatred. She hated him for betraying her, for hurting Naruto, for killing her parents and hated him because her heart was still in his hands.

How dare he? Do this to her? Play with her already broken heart?

Not anymore. Never again. Hatred is all she would feel for Uchiha Sasuke now.

And then one day she would take his wretched life…

And then heart would be hers once more.

The fury in her died down as she thought of her parents.

Suddenly violins started to play, unheard and unseen by anyone else and Sakura started to sing. (Memories by within temptation)

"In this world you tried" 

She sung to the heavens and to those who couldn't hear.

"Not leaving me alone behind" 

"There's no other way" 

"I'll pray to the gods let him stay" 

She prayed so her brother's soul could fly free in the heavens

"The memories ease the pain inside," 

"Now I know why"

She sung and tired not to cry.

"All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here." 

"All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears"

She sang to the heavens, to her love ones above.

"Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life" 

She sang about her and Naruto recovering and somehow finding Sasuke.

"I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're okay" 

She sang to Sasuke and her parents

"Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home"

"All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here." 

"All of my memories keep you near,  
your silent whispers, silent tears"

She stopped walking and watched the sun go down with her song.

"Together in all these memories  
I see your smile"

She smiled as she remembered the last bit of happiness that still lived in Sasuke when they were still team 7.

"All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time"

Sakura sang to Sasuke words of twisted love that he and the world would never know…

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

The violins stopped and the sky had turned dark. Sakura headed back for the house. She walked back to her room. She found that her boxes were now there on the floor.

She opened one of them and found all her photos. Sakura moved the box near the table and placed the photo of her family and herself on it so that every morning she would wake up with them by her side.

She spotted the photo of team seven. Sakura sighed and looked away. But even so, she couldn't help but look back.

Kakashi-sensei had both hands on either Naruto or Sasuke's head. His eye crinkled in a smile, as always. That same smile, that comforted Naruto and herself though their time without Sasuke.

Naruto on her right was glaring at Sasuke like there was no tomorrow, Sasuke was just looking plain bored, like he had something SO much better to do with his time

Sakura laughed at the thought. Of course he had something better to do, he was Sasuke.

And she was in the middle, smiling in joy, surrounded by the people she loved the most. But days of team seven were over, days of happiness over.

But… were they?

She placed that too on the table.

Those two were the only ones in frames.

She picked up the box and lifted it over to her cupboard. She opened the cupboard doors and decided she would stick all of these photos on the inside of the doors. So that when she opened them each day she could see them and think 'are our days of happiness truly over?'

In the box were pictures of her at all ages, her brother, her mother and her father. Naruto and herself at festivals and at the ramen stand. Photos of Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino and all her friends.

When she had finished sticking them all up she was about to throw away the box when she saw something wedged on the cardboard of the bottom. It was two photos.

One of them was Naruto and Gaara, casually hanging in Suna and the other was Sakura at the age of 5 with Gaara in Suna.

Sakura gasped. She didn't even know she had these photos!

"So you found the photos I put in for you…" a smooth, familiar voice said. Sakura whipped around and saw Gaara leaning against a solid wall.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed.

"Hey" he said coolly. He walked over and crouched next to her.

"When did you-?" she asked slowly pointing to the box.

"Well, when I got your clothes, people were already starting to clean and pack your house. So, I stuck around for awhile and said to pack all your important and personal stuff in boxes and leave it for you and the unneeded things go to the hokage. I showed them what not to pack and what they should, what they should leave and what they shouldn't and I helped." He paused and took a breath.

"When I was packing photos, I thought you would like a copy of these two…" He confessed and pointed to the photos.

"And after Yuki did some training with us I bumped into Hokage-sama and she asked of I could move these for you." He finished.

Sakura's eyes lit up in gratitude. "You did this all for me?" She asked slightly in awe.

He gave her one of his small smiles he reserved only for her. "Of course Saku-chan"

Then something caught his eye. A gold chain with a beautiful locket on the end had appeared and lay on her shirt. It must have jumped out from under her shirt when he smiled because she jumped slightly in surprise.

"I-Is that the locket I gave you?!" Gaara asked curious and amazed at the thought that she still had it, let alone still wore it. Sakura beamed.

"Of course it is! And it's been waiting for the right picture." She picked up the photo of herself and Gaara and said "But I think at last we found it."

She took off the locket and opened it. Her eyes widened. Engraved inside, was a message! It read

'Dearest Sakura-chan, don't forget.

Love, Gaara of the sand'

"What haven't you ever opened it?" Gaara asked in amusement at her shock.

"Of course I have! I was playing with it today on the way to the hokages tower today! How could I have missed that?!" Sakura asked herself smacking her forehead.

"Oh well." Said Gaara "you know it's there now"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed smiling picking up the photo of them. She picked up some scissors and cut out herself and Gaara, putting herself on one side and Gaara on the other side of the locket.

Sakura smiled and looked up into Gaara's beautiful turquoise eyes. She was suddenly over whelmed by the same warm feeling she had as on the day she kissed Gaara. She was captivated again by his eyes, his hair, his voice and most of all his talent of understanding and saying the things she needed to hear the most when she was alone, in pain or just down.

He starred down at her in the same trance. Gaara brought his hand to her cheek and could see she was still broken inside and he stroked her face.

Sakura put her arms around Gaara in a hug and rested her head on his chest. She breathed in his scent. It was of lavender, cinnamon and sand, an odd mix but a strangely nice one. Gaara hugged her back and rested his chin on her head.

Sakura moved her head and looked Gaara straight in the eye. "It was nice spending some time with you and Naruto, Gaara. But tomorrow it back to training in the hokages tower and hospital" She said in a sad tone.

Gaara gazed down at her in an understanding way but a little sad. "That's a shame. I don't think that was much of a break for you."

"Yeah, I know." She said letting go of him and getting up. Gaara picked up the locket and stood. He gently put the locket around Sakura's neck.

"Thanks Panda-kun" said Sakura and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Gaara just blinked dumbstruck for a few seconds. He sure as hell didn't expect that.

"Well it's getting late I had better get back to Naruto's house." Gaara said excusing himself once he had snapped back into reality.

"Bye Panda-kun"

"See you, Saku-chan"

Gaara turned and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Sakura smiled to herself. "Gaara has SO got to teach me that." Sakura said as she walked into her new bath room, deciding to light the candles and have a long bath.

-------------------A new Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

Heh, sorry again for making u guys wait! OMG what a rollercoaster of emotions Sakura's got going on! I can relate. Someone in my life as just died too… like 3 days ago.

BUT ANYWAY onto GOOD news! Ok well the reason I take so long to update is I'm borrowing a laptop from the place my dad works and I use it to write my stories coz my annoying as hell sister hogs the 3 computers we have at my house. Not 2 mention their slow as because of all the crap she downloads. BUTTT my dad N me went to an auction and brought FIVE Toshiba laptops!!! And that means one for me, one for Madz (my sister) and one for dad so I don't have to wait to used the borrowed laptop when he's using it! And the other two are for a present to our friends…! Soooo once me N dad set them up I should be able to do more writing!

But… I still have homework…

Oh and Datkidkris! I didn't mean to make Sakura's bros name like that BUT UR A FRICKNG GENIUS FOR SEEING IT THAT WAY[Sasuke+Sai+MaruSassaimaru I was like OMG WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT?! I mean me N u r pretty damn smart for coming up with that! Keep it up genius! P

Gaara ish my sexeh beast! Thank you for your advice and its ok I get a lot of people committing on my awful spelling! But thanks for the help!

And to all my other reviewers! Yeah Gaara is being so sweet now that he's realised that Sakura was his first friend, the first person who accepted him for who he was, not what he has inside of him! And I know, I'm making Sakura suffer and its awful of me but, it's a stage of life and once she gets over it, it will only make her stronger.

Dewa mata (see you)next time, Love LacarinoXTiegegun


	9. Chapter 9

I know you all hate me! I'm sorry i havent updated in awhile, i've just been going threw some really bad things and am depressed so... i havent updated in like... 2 months. I"M SORRY!

ON WITH THE STORY, and please, please review if i dont get atleast 5 reviews i get really down and cant write so... yeah.

Sakura sighed. She'd been slaving over paperwork for hours now. She just finished the final details.

"Its not easy planning a funeral is it Sakura?" Asked Tsunade as she sat across the wooden table, sipping at her tea.

"Feh, you think? All you did was drink tea and agree with everything I've said!" Answered Sakura hotly.

"Mm, so what did i agree to exactly? I'm a afraid I've forgotten..." Tsunade questioned and swallowed the rest of her tea. It wasn't that she wasn't listening to Sakura, she just had something else on her mind. She was trying to think of a reason why Sasuke did what he did.

Sakura tried to remain calm as she repeated the plans for the 3rd, and final, time that day.

"Okay well, it will be held in konoha's Sakura Gardens and all the shinobi that I've listed will attend. My Mothers ashes, and my Fathers, will be let go into the wind." Sakura stared at her sensei and continued.

"I've written down who the priest will be and where to find him. The ceremony will go from 8.30 to 9.00, on Thursday, next week, exactly a week from today.

Tsunade nodded and stood, Sakura did the same and walked over her Mother.

Tsunade slung an arm over Sakura's shoulders and walked out the door with her.

"Sakura listen, these have been a rough few days, so, i have decided to extend your time off. You now have a week. But i don't want you getting lazy, light training by yourself everyday, Ok?!"

Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Really? That would be great! And of course I'll train, and now i have time to set up the funeral plans! Oh and in two days time, on Saturday its my 14th birthday.

Tsunade broke out into a smile.

"Oh is it now? We'll have to have a party won't we?!" Said Tsunade excited and her mind started to work again at the thought.

"Oh i know we could take you and your friends to the giant springs! Naaa... I know! We could have masquerade party! Konoha hasn't had one n so long!"

And thus, Sakura and Tsunade spent the rest of that hour planning and chatting.

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------

Meanwhile At Narutos

Gaara stepped out of the bathroom in his ninja artier. His crimson hair still slightly wet.

"Ready to go?" Asked Naruto, adjusting his headband.

"Yeah, lets go." Answered Gaara and walked over to the front door.

Suddenly there was a BOOM and Narutos apartment wall was blow inward.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bellowed Naruto as he dodged bricks and other bits of wall flying out at him. Finally the explosion settled down and the dust cleared.

Naruto coughed and walked over the rubble examine was left of his wall.

"Holy shit..." Cursed Naruto, the whole north wall was blown out, exposing the bathroom and bedrooms.

Naruto could hear Gaara walk over the rubble, it crunched under his feet.

The explosion had completely destroyed the north wall. But what had caused the explosion was still to be explained.

Gaara was crouched a few feet away, looking around.

"Naruto, come here." said Gaara as he fumbled through and pulled something out.

Naruto walked over to him and peered over his shoulder, and saw in Gaara's hand what was left of an explosive note.

"So...this wasn't an accident" Said Gaara. His eyes were still roaming around the room, taking in every detail, examining it for any other surprises.

Luckily he and Naruto found nothing more after an hours search.

Naruto stood up, stretched and sighed. Gaara leaned on the wall with his eyes closed.

"So, where shall we stay now Naruto?" Questioned Gaara, already predicting what the knuckle-head would answer.

"Well, the tax will pay for this because it is damage made by others so, thats covered. As for staying somewhere else goes, looks like Sakura-chan's our only choice.

--------------------------- A New Friend Saku-chan----------------------------------------

Sakura had finally escaped Tsunade to go train with Naruto and the red hair 'panda'.

Today she planned her training on a list. But she very rarely have everything go to plan.

Tai-jutsu sparring with Naruto

Ninjutsu with Gaara

Genjutsu with herself

target practice blindfolded

Sounded good to her. Then after, if she had the time, she'd do some medic training. She intended to try the jutsu for stopping internal bleeding or removing poison.

Sakura walked pasted the academy, past large trees proudly holding their beautiful green foliage. Sakura slowly walked past THAT bench, determined not to look at it. She kept walking in the sunshine along the stone paths of konoha until a familiar bridge came into her view.

The bridged that Naruto and Sasuke had so many fights over. It was also the same bridged where she had brought flowers to Lee after he was injured in the chunnin exams, just before he had his operation.

But it was not where she, Naruto and Gaara would be meeting today.

Today they were going to meet in the outside forests of the village.

Sakura broke out into a run towards the forest.

-----------------------------a New Friend Saku-chan--------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Gaara arrived to see Sakura hitting the crap out of a tree she was punching.

She turned as she heard them aproching. She gave them a nod and then started punching and kicking down trees.

The boys started running threw the forests for a warm up.

Sakura decided to do a few hundred push ups and sit-ups while they ran. She was up to her 306th sit-up when her training partners returned. She jumped onto her feet. Even after 1000 push ups and 306 crunches she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Hey Naruto wanna spar? Tai-jutsu only." Challenged Sakura, her eyes glinting, she was pumped.

Naruto grinned at the challenge, he never backed down from them. "Bring it on!"

But, Sakura was fully aware that he'd go easy on her.

Gaara watched the pair then decided to go somewhere else and train with his sand. He turned and walked deeper into the forest.

Sakura turned, confused, at Gaara's retreating form.

"Dont worry, he's just gone to train by himself, this area is a bit too cramped for his sand, but he wont go far.' Naruto informed her.

"Well then" said Sakura sliding into her fighting stance "shall we?"

Naruto charged at Sakura with a punch and Sakura dodged. She went to grab him but Naruto spun out of the way.

Sakura punched Naruto in his middle, under his ribcage and he was slightly winded. She took that second to elbow him in the neck.

Poof, a log fell to the ground with a slight thud.

'Replacement jutsu ISN'T tai-justu Naruto' Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura did the first thing that came to mind and jumped into the air, thinking Naruto was below her.

Big mistake Sakura.

She looked up and a foot crashed with her face. Sakura grabbed Naruto's foot, flipped and threw him hard into the earth below.

Naruto crashed into the ground hard and the earth broke beneath him.

"Oww" Came Narutos muffled reply, his mouth filled with dirt. He jumped back and Sakura landed infront of him. They threw punches back and forth.

Naruto dodged, punched Sakura hard and tried to pull away but she grabbed his arm and twisted. There was a loud crack.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and flipped her forcing, her to let go.

The spot on Sakuras cheek where Naruto kicked her bled as she tried to hook-kick Naruto but he blocked it with a roundhouse kick. Sakura landed her leg back down and, quickly turned and tried to footsweap Naruto, but he saw it coming and jumped.

Naruto punched, Sakura blocked it and punched back. Naruto avoided it, jumped and landed behind Sakura.

Before she could even move Naruto footsweaped her and she landed on her back, winded.

Naruto stood over Sakura and grinned down at her. "Hehe, i win." He pulled her to her feet and they bowed to each other.

They both turned at the sound of cracking trees and moving sand.

"Gaara" they both said and smiled.

They followed the sound and came into a place that, thanks to Gaara, was now a clearing.

They saw Gaara in the middle of the tornado of sand, he was fighting with an awesome looking weapon made of sand.

He spun and attacked the air with his weapon, made a blocking movement and flipped backwards. The sand still flowing around dangerously.

He looked like a tall, handsome, figer of power. Gaara. His black ringed teal eyes ablaze with fury of the fight.

Gaara stopped and stood perfectly still. The sand froze for a moment, then retreated back to Gaaras gourd. His weapon turned into sand once more and the grains gracefully fell away from his slender hands and then too went back into the gourd.

Gaara slowly turned to Naruto and Sakura silently.

"Hey Gaara, wanna do some tai-jutsu with me?" asked Naruto before Sakura could open her mouth.

"Sure" Said Gaara walking to the pair. "So who one?" asked Gaara standing in front of them.

"ME!" screamed Naruto jumping up punching the air.

Gaara smirked slightly at Naruto but stopped when he saw Sakura looking at the ground ashamed.

Naruto Suddenly embraced Sakura and informed Gaara "But this girl is getting good! Sakura-chan is gonna be awesome! Besides i know that she was going easy." Naruto winked at his kunochi friend. It was true she was, besides if she was serous she would of killed Naruto just as easy as she punched down those trees.

Naruto got off Sakura and Started to fight Gaara.


	10. Chapter 10 Moving in

Hey guys! heres the tenth chapter!! Yay! sorry i havent updated in such a long time

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan---------------------------------------

Ninja were carrying loads of brick, wall and cement out of the small apartment.

In the ally way facing the broken wall was where the other half of the rubble had fallen. The ninja cleaning and preparing the apartment planned on cleaning the mess in the ally after they had cleaned the apartment and remade the wall.

But little did they know, that under the rubble was a white kitten getting crushed. Her brother was a black kitten, he was trying to dig her out with his own little paws, but sadly was trying in vane. He was too small to move the bricks and if he did they'd crush him anyway.

"Mew, meow meow." The black kitten was meowing sadly. At this rate his sister was surely going to be crushed to death.

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------

Naruto got into his fighting stance, ready to break lose.

Sakura was getting ready setting up her medic gear about 20 meters away.

'Know those two they'll have all sort of injures!' said inner Sakura

"Tai-justu, so no sand!" said Naruto, more like announced.

"I know Naruto." said Gaara as he dropped his gourd on the ground gently and leaned it against a tree. Gaara stood ready and Naruto lunched with a punch. Gaara caught it but then

**BOOM**

The two were blown were blown away from each other as something exploded between. Naruto jumped into the trees trees as far away as he could but still close enough to see the others but the fire after the explosion blazed high in the trees and wide and he soon lost sight.

Gaara ran in the opposite direction and grabbed Sakura. He kept running with her in his arms and they **just **missed the explosion as it grew to its fullest. The trees burn and the ground was on fire as well.

The two sat crouched meters away and Gaara had his arm around Sakura protectively. They watched the trees burn and the smoke rise. Naruto came running to them, dodging bits of falling branches.

He as he reached them he asked urgently "IS EVERYONE OK?!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah we're fine..." Said Gaara.

"This is just like what happened this morning! Someone is seriously trying to kill us!!" Screamed a totally freaked out Naruto.

"WHAT?! This morning?! What the hell happened this morning?!!!" Sakura jumped out of Gaaras grasp and asked the two very alarmed.

Gaara stood calming and answered Sakura. "This morning, someone blew up Narutos apartment wall... Someones trying to taunt us, or kill us, if they're trying to kill us they're doing a crap job so far. Excuse my fowl language Sakura. So now, Naruto and I have nowhere to stay."

Sakura threw her arms up in the air and said "Then you're staying with me! Like it or not! And there is decently room for you two! Besides you'll really like it, its like a hotel!"

"OK we'll just finish this fight-" Naruto tried to continue but was cut off by pinky.

"No! You're coming with me getting your stuff and setting up in my house!!" She said excited.

She grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the forest, or whats really left of it.

Naruto and Gaara tried to pull away from her grip and convince her to continue training.

"B-but training!! The fight!" Naruto exclaimed and waved his free arm around.

Gaara sighed and just said "Naruto just go with it, shes in a screeching mood..."

Naruto sighed and walked along with Sakura. They entered the markets and went down some streets when Naruto pointed and shouted "Hey look!! Its the back of my apartment!"

They stopped walking and Naruto dragged them down the alleyway.

It was dark and rubble was everywhere. Then they heard a soft "Meow...meow...meow..." They walked around the large pile of rubble and saw black kitten digging at the rubble.

"Aww the poor thing" Sakura said crouched behind the little cat, but then she saw a little white paw sticking out of the rubble that the black kitten was digging at. The reason the cat was trying to dig in the rubble because he was trying to get something out! Another kitten!!

Sakura gasped, pulled the black kitten away then started moving the bricks off the little kitten quickly. In a few short seconds she had uncovered the little white kitten and gently it up.

The little white cat wasn't concise, it was cut and bleeding, her fur was crimson in bloody patches.

It was a girl, and she was barely alive. A few more minutes she would have been killed.

The black kitten bounced over to the white kitten and started to lick the blood off her carefully. Both kittens were only the size of each of her hands.

"What are you going to do with them Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura stood up.

Sakura handed Naruto the black kitten and answered. "I'll heal them up and then take them home. Then I'll ask Tsunade if i can keep them. Tomorrow I'll take them to Kiba sister and see if theres anything i need to know or need to buy for them."

She used her chakra and healed her white kitten. Sakura could feel the bones mending and the mussels coming together. When she was fully heal the kitten slowly opened her eyes and to reveal beautiful crimson eyes.

"Wow..." she whispered. The kitten and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The black kitten meowed to his sister the whole walk home.

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------

The three threw the grove of Sakura and Jacaranda trees to the place where Sakura and now the boys would live.

"Wow..." Naruto whispered as he saw Sakura's house come into view.

Sakura laughed and said "Yeah, I know! Tsunade house is huge, I told you theres room."

Sakura opened the door and walked through. They walked into her room and Naruto and Sakura put the kittens on her bed. The black kitten played with her pink teddy and Sakura laid down the white kitten down gently.

The black kitten had a few scratched so Sakura healed them up, as she did so the black kitten looked straight at her. It was only then she realized that his eyes were violet!!

"Guys these cats have the most amazing eyes! Look this ones eyes are purple! And the white kitten has crimson ones!"

The boys looked at the kitten and sure enough the kitten looked up at them with beautiful_violet_ eyes.

"Whoa thats awesome!!" said Naruto "Yes it is unusual..." Agreed Gaara.

The white kitten yawned and curled up with the black kitten. Together they looked like ying and yang.

Sakura smiled and then said "OK I'll show you guys to your rooms and give a tour."

The guys nodded and followed her out, they walked down the hallway, the room on the left side of Sakura's was Gaara's, it was furnished with black and silver, and on her right was Naruto's room which was furnished with colours of blue and metallic white. Both were as big as Sakura's.

Down the left side of the hall was the toilet but they all had their own privet bathrooms.

At the end of their tour hours had passed and it was dark outside. They went down to the kitchens Sakura made dinner. Ramen for Naruto and stir fry for Gaara and herself.

"That was good Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto contently as he laid back into his cushions.

"I agree, you're a good cook Sakura-chan" Gaara complemented quitely.

Sakura flushed from the complements.

There was a large glass window the moon shone through at the time and the curtons were tried back. The three were lounging around the candle lit table just enjoying the peaceful moment for a long time.

20 minutes later

"Well" Gaara said quitely "I think I'll go have a shower" He excused himself and walked out the room.

"Yeah" Sakura turned to Naruto as Gaara left "You want a shower too? I'm just gonna get changed into my pjs" she asked.

"Mm! A shower sounds good right now" Agreed Naruto and they walked back up the stairs to the next level of the house.

"You still have your showers in the morning Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah but i think I'll have a shower tonight anyways" Naruto walked her to her room and then went for a shower himself.

True to her word Sakura decided to have a shower after all. She washed her hair then changed into her pjs.

Her pjs were new, they were silk pink pants with a Chinese top. Both had red patterns throughout them and on top was a silk red gown that had a gold dragon on the back.

She walked though her drapes and though her door. Sakura stared at the ground as she walked.

'Gaara's been really quire lately, if i wasnt mistaken its really been since that...' Sakura swallowed 'kiss...' She blushed the more she thought about it and her mind ran wild of her and Gaara doing thing... alittle _more_ than kissing.

She shook those thoughts away but one kept coming back, it was the wonder of how someone that was once so cold could now be... so kind.

'was he always like this so kind, so quite... so calm? What is it that broke him, that changed him into what he was?'

She smiled as she thought about Gaara and herself, when inner Sakura decided to rear her ugly head.

'The hug.. the night of the thunderstorm and not to mention that KISS! My god that boy has some lips! And what have to done? You haven't asked him out OR made a move. Why are you so scared of being hurt again?!'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she walked into something hard, but soft and ...warm?

She rubbled her nose and looked up... and was greeted with the sight of a wet, shirtless Gaara of the sand...

with only a black towel on.

Sakura went as red as mars. "G-gaara, umm, where are your clothes?" she mentally smacked herself, personally she couldn't think of anything more stupid to say if she tried.

"Sorry to be walking around like this, Narutos got my stuff in his room" Gaara apologized.

"Hehe, its ok" Sakura said with a smile "I'll just... get out of your way now." 'wow awkward!'

Gaara nodded and walked to Narutos room. He knocked and walked in.

X-x-X

Sakura went into the theater room, when she heard the front door open. She ran through the house and down the stares and to the front door... and saw her mother handing her green kimono jacket.

"Tsunade!" She said and hugged her.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Tsunade hugged her back "Do you have... someone over?" She asked, her eyes looking around and Sakura could tell Tsunade heard them.

"Yeah i offered Naruto and Gaara to stay until their apartment is repaired. Speaking of which, i found two kittens, one was being crushed to death in the rubble, but we saved her. And i was wondering... can we keep them?" She asked with her cutest puppy dog face.

Tsunade sighed and agreed "Ok... but you are the one looking after them!"

"Yay!"

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------

Sakura got the popcorn out of the micowave and went up stares to the theater room. When she got there, she sat in the middle of Gaara and Naruto.

Tsunade had gone to sleep a few minutes ago and they all said goodnight.

The three were watching a horror movie called 'The Night Of The Living Dead'

(i just made that up so if there is a movie called this dont hate me because i didnt write what really happened!)

Naruto was glued to the TV sometimes saying "i would of used ransangan and saved her!" or "i soo would of easily killed that zombie... and got the girl of course."

Gaara was interested enough. He watched the movie contently but kept glancing at Sakura as she jumped and shivered or avoid the screen at the scary parts.

Unlike Sakura, Naruto leaned forward so much that he almost fell of the couch, which was huge.

In the movie

_the boy was hiding in a dark room from the werewolf but as he turned his head he saw a dead girl walk from the black mirror of stone. Frozen in fear he sat and feebly tried to stand, to get away._

_The corpse girl moved closer and crouched infront of him. Slowly, she gently put her cold dead hands on each side of his head and he stopped moving... but then..._

_quite abruptly, she ripped off his head._

Sakura screamed and wrapped her arms around the closest thing.

Which somehow happened to be Gaara...

somehow...

Naruto fell off the couch, still watching as the little boys blood squirted and poured out his neck.

Gaara picked up the remote while Sakura laying ontop of him, her eyes closed and clinging to his neck, shaking. He turned off the tv and stroked Sakura's back calming her down.

Naruto was still on the floor...

Sakura snapped back into reality and looked up at Gaara. He gazed back down at her and asked her "Are you ok now, Sakura?" His voice was quite and almost blank, but betrayed the tiniest bit of concern only she heard.

Sakura gently picked herself up of Gaara and smiled feebly.

"Y-yeah" She swallowed.

Gaara sat up and looked at Naruto. "Hey, you ok?"

Naruto sprung up and said "That was awesome!!"

Sakura looked away and let out a shaky laugh.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto whom was now on the floor with a pillow and blanket, now discovering he felt he liked the view better from down there.

"Mm?" She asked turning to him.

"Can we watch something else?"

"Sure but not horror." She cut him off as he wen to surrgest something. "How about Bruce almighty?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Agreed Naruto.

Gaara had no idea what the movie was but played along anyway.

X-x-X

Throughout the movie Naruto laughed hysterically, Sakura along with him. It even got a few laughs out of Gaara!

3 quarters through the movie Naruto got tied and went to bed and by the end of the movie Sakura had fallen asleep on Gaara.

Gaara just stared at her, long after the movie had finished and eventually picked her up and took her to her room.

He walked though her hangings and placed her gently on her bed.

The little kittens came over to Gaara, licked his hands in hello and then snuggled up to Sakura and slept.

Gaara looked at Sakuras angelic face as she slept. In her sleep she was free of pain and memory's of Sasuke, she was in peace with the world and herself.

Gaara stroked a piece of hair out of her face and wondered about the spell she had somehow cast apon within the year they had known each other.

"Sakura what... why do i...why am i..." Gaara struggled to find the words to express his confusion and feelings but lost them as she mumbled slightly in her sleep, showing that if he continued talking she would surely wake.

The black kitten with purple eyes looked up and meowed in understanding. It was only a kitten but somehow Gaara felt asthough that he cared deeply for his pink haired friend and he watched the kitten watch over his sister.

Gaara got up and went to leave but stopped to look at the sleeping kunoichi once more.

"Goodnight... Saku-chan." with that he left the room and problem went to go sit on the buildings rooftop where he would only think further, about Sakura Haruno.

-----------------------------A New Friend, Saku-chan------------------------------------------

YAY thats the ten of chappy 10!


	11. Cinderella yet!

Hehehe i know you must be thinking 'DID SHE RUN AWAY AND DIE OR SOMETHING?! WHY DOESNT SHE UDATE ALLREADY?!!" and my excuse is... i don't know! ARNT I WONDERFUL?! Yeah, i know XP

But i am very sorry. Forgive? Coz if you don't... MWUAHAHAH!

ANYWAY!! LETS START! ONWARDD STORY!! CHARGEEE!

------------------------------------A new story Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat on the roof silently, wanting for the sun, but meanwhile staring at the falling moon. It was a full moon too, its most beautiful stage. It faded as the sky lightened and was no more, for the time being. He turned, and saw the sun rising. Sunrise, was always much more beautiful than sunset, Gaara found. But in Suna the sunsets were still spectacular, the golden sun going down on the red sand, would always be something else. Where he belonged. Thats, exactly what it was.

He missed Suna, strange really. He didn't so much miss the people in Suna. But the place itself. The scent, the feel, the sounds. The red sun rising and falling, the sand beneath his feet, the wind moving through his hair.

All of those things were here too. In Konoha, but they were different from home. Like the people, different, but in there own way the same.

Gaara sighed and and got down from the roof as the sky continued to fade into lighter shade, the sand ninja walked inside and waited for his two friends to wake from a conferable slumber.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A New Friend, Saku-chan::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara watched the sun rise above the ground, and its light wake the earth from its slumber. It was beautiful. Different, but beautiful. Like a certain Kunoichi he knew.

Sakura Haruno, the hokages apprentice and kuniochi of Konoha, Awoke to... a small rough tongue licking her nose at 7.54 in the morning. Sakura laughed and rolled away, but her persistent little kitten followed, and decided to lick her ear instead. The kuniochi tried to ignore the black fur ball, and found it rather difficult when the kitten decided to explore his owner and foster mother, finding her ticklish spot.

"Okay okay! I'm up! I'm Up!" She laughed and brushed the kitten aside. Sakura stretched and yawned, shook her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Everyday waking actions. Looking around for her other little kitten, she found a white neko playing with a ball of string. She continued to look around her room, thinking where the hell that ball of string had come from in the first place.

She as she looked around she remembered she didn't fall asleep in her bed. Gaara must have brought her up here, seeing as Naruto had gone to bed by then, so he must of carried her in the middle of the night. She smiled and lifted her head to see Naruto leaning against one of the walls in her room. He gave her one of his most cheerful smiles and picked up something off of the table, and brought it to her.

"Haha you made me breakfast!" She exclamed as a tray got laid before her, holding her first meal of the day. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Whats this for Naruto?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, letting us, Gaara and I, stay here while the apartment is being put back together!"

Sakura faked a frown. "You really didn't need to though!" She ending up breaking into a smile by the end of that short sentence.

Naruto sat on her bed and told her "It's the least we can do, besides, Gaara's the one who cooked it, i just suggested it!" He gave her another cheeky grin.

Sakura grinned back and enjoyed her breakfast, although, half way though she choked and then screamed after recovery, "OH SHOOT!!"

Naruto jumped up in alarm and screamed back "WHAAT?!"

Sakura stared at him blankly and Naruto stared back and then they just burst out laughing.

"But serously! Its my birthday tomorrow and we haven't got everything done for the masquerade ball!"

"NANNI?!?! OKAY, time to get up!! Up up up UP!" Naruto rushed her out of bed threw some clothes at her and then pushed her into the bathroom, so she could have a quick, 30 second shower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A New Friend, Saku-chan::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura got dressed and ran down the stairs to see Naruto and Gaara waiting for her. Once down, She smiled and Gaara and Naruto. Gaara gave a small smile while Naruto ignored her, panicked, and tried to come up with a quick fix plan, so Sakura's party would be ready by tomorrow.

"OKAY!" Naruto started. "We've got a million things to do, so heres the pla-" He tried, until cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto!! I've already called Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade and shiune, and planned out everything. So all the two of you need to do is get suits! Ok?!"

"Suits Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Yes suits! We're having a masquerade party, err ball i should say, for my birthday!"

The two men-to-be groaned. They, along with the rest of the male population of Konoha, were going to have to buy suits, A DAY BEFORE the party... ball. Oh goodie.

The three walked through the house and out the door, and walked together, through the beautiful grove of purple and pink flowered trees. Naruto walked alittle ahead of the other two, leaving Sakura to walk alone besides her red head friend.

Feeling the need to strike up conversation, Sakura remembered Gaaras kind gesture of last night and decided to build on that.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turn his attention to the only girl he'd ever met with pink hair "hmm?"

"Thanks for last night." She said simply, looking forward, at the village before herself.

"What you mean carrying you to your room?" He questioned, a little surprised he could get praise out of her over such a simple thing.

Sakura smiled and ran towards Inos house, as she did she turned "Yeah, for that"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A New Friend, Saku-chan::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura and Ino sat at her kitchen table and ran over the to do list.

"Okay, so Shiune and the large team of helpers Tsunade put together are at the ballroom reception decorating and setting up, and Hinata and Tenten found that awesome band and Tsunade also found a large group of classical musicians to play waltz and bla bla bla. We took care of the food. Mom took care of the cake and Tsunade had invertations all over town. Now all thats left is to shop for ourselves!"

"So we have to go shopping. And get our nails done. Soo Shoes, dresses, Masks, make up, jewelry!" Sakura listed the needed items.

"Oh my gosh, not just that! New coats and hair clips and heaps!"

The two ran out the house, and into the shops and markets. They looked around until they found the dress shop. And it WAS PACKED! Girls! EVERYWHERE! Buying dresses and masks for the ball. Sakura smiled and felt although she brought Konoha back into Cinderellas time.

After a few hours of search and wear, Ino found a dress, A fabulous dress at that. It was silver and Purple, the top of the dress hugged her frame and figure and the skirt came out in a fishtail design.It was like the dress and Ino were meant to be.

Sakura, on the other hand, had not found a thing besides shoes, and she couldn't buy accessory's until she found her dress. The shoes were silver heels with fake diamond designs.

She was leaning against a counter watching Ino spin around in her dress, when the shop mangaer came up to her.

She smiled kindly and asked " Miss, you cannot find a dress?" She had, a slight French accent.

"No, sadly, and its my party tomorrow!"

"Ohh so you are Miss Haruno, the princess of the ball."

"Haha yeah" Sakura answered, finding her spirit only lift slightly, at this rate, she would be rockin' up in jeans and a t-shirt and go 'yo wassup? I couldn't find a gown. But you'll love me anyway!' at the balls entrance. Or at least, that was the plan.

"Then you must come with me my dear, i have just the thing! You shall be Cinderella yet! Just you wait and see!" Sakura laughed and followed the eager shop Manager. She was lead into the back of the shop, which looked like it was the area where the made everything. There was materials everywhere and measuring tape and scissors, ribbons, everything.

The shop manager opened a caboard and pulled from it a large, long white box.

"Now" She said laying her hands on top of the box before untying the ribbon on it "I've been waiting right moment to give this away, when i made it, i knew, that this was something i could just sell, let it be brought and then never to be worn. I wanted it to be given, not sold, to someone who would suit it, wear it and treasure it. And i don't even have to see you wear this, to know that you will." She smiled and took off the lid.

Inside, is what Sakura could swear was the dress that Cinderella had once wore to her ball.

It was an amazingly designed white and silver strapless ball gown with beautiful thin black designs on the bottom and top and was a masterpiece on Sakura Haruno. It was simple, but the beauty created from the dress and Sakura would make the other girls weep.

All Sakura could do was hug and thank that shop manager that she thought must have been an angel sent to her from god to deliver her dress.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A New Friend, Saku-chan::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura, Shiune, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Tsunade and the group that helped set up the reception, sat drained of all energy from all their work around a table at the balls beautifully set up ball room. Now looked like a huge scene from a palace, and was big enough to fit everyone from konoha in it. That is without, squishing them so tightly in that none can breath, or have traffic jams walking around.

"Thank kami, everythings been done!" Tenten said. She got a few groans and grunts in agreement as a reply.

Everything was quite until a light switched on in Ino's brain. "OH. MY. GOD. Sakura! You don't have a mask!!"

Sakura smacked her head on the table and groaned.

------------------------------------A new story Saku-chan------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, its short but i just HAD to write SOMETHING for you guys, i felt bad. And besides. I'm not done yet! I still have ideas rolling around that are killing me to not have typed up, so i'll type some more this week! But i'll have you wait ANOTHER week if i don't get any reviews! SO REVIEW PEOPLE! IT HELPS ME HEAPS AND HEAPS! MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGION!

And heres the link to

Inos dress: http://www.bridalwave.tv/media.jpg

Sakuras Dress: dress: http://s164. dress: 


	12. Good morning sunshine!

**Heya Guys, i am, right now, re-reading all my reviews and squealing my head off in... glee. SOO because i am so happy and love you all, and of course can't wait to get this chapter-to-be out of me, I'm updating! YAY FOR YOU! YAY FOR ME! And oh oh oh! Just you wait till my mega plot comes around, MWUAHAHAHA you'll be gripping your seats and wetting your pants..**

**Well, hopefully not wetting your pants..**

**Oh and yes, the whole of Konoha is going to the ball! Why? Because Tsunade went overboard with the invite list... . Andd the girl Shiune is not Tsunades helper . **

**ANYWAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY! And -cough- sorry about my shit spelling, but hey, at least i can spell the word shit! Lol.**

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

Sakura paced back and forth in the ball room, thinking of what to do. She had NO mask and it was a freaking MASQUERADE party. HER masquerade party! GAAA!

She rubbed a hand over her face and grumbled into it. The shops were closed, and it had long since fallen night. It was 9.47pm and the she and Naruto were the only two left in the ball room. Everyone else had left for their 'beauty sleep'.

She turned to her friend once more "Oh Naruto, what i'm i going to do? I mean, i know its only a mask, but still, when your the freaking reason for the masquerade party, its sort of important you have a mask!"

Naruto yawned. "I dunno Sakura-chan, but one thing that i do know is that if you keep worrying, you get wrinkles" Naruto Laughed at Sakuras annoyed expression "And that you need to sleep and relax, tomorrow is your birthday and you have a big night ahead of you!" His own expression softened along with Sakuras.

She sighed. "I know i know. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass."

Naruto just laughed. "Man you must be stressed out, you never use that type of language. Just don't tomorrow infront of the old ladys attending your ball too! You know what that'll be like! 'gasp! How dare you be so unlady like Miss Haruno?!'" Naruto mimicked in a annoying high pitched, whiny voice. Sakura almost laughed her head off.

Sakura yawned and Naruto prodded her in the ribs "time to go home for you missy. Come on."

Naruto put an arm around her shoulders and walked her home through the darkness of the night.

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura walked up the grove of dark trees and saw the large palace-like house not too far away, in the light of another full moon. The could see as they got closer the figure of Gaara sitting on the roof watching them walk up to the house, they figured he'd been waiting to see them return safely. People always said he was a big bad monster, but in reality, when you realy got down to it, he was a great guy.

They finaly reached the house and waved to Gaara, He jumped down from the roof and landed behind them before they even got to put their arms down.

"Have fun on the roof Gaara?" Naruto asked and yawned again.

Gaara shrugged. "As much fun as you can have i guess."

Naruto was visibly tired and was ready to knock out and go to sleep, but Sakura was still high-po on stressing over not having a mask.

Naruto almost started to drift off to sleep as he was walking up the stairs! Sakura and Gaara guided him up and into his room, where he said good night and very quickly went to sleep. Sakura and Gaara quietly crept out of his room and softly closed the door.

Gaara took Sakura's hand and guided her into his room, and onto his balcony outside silently. Sakura didn't know what he was doing but knew she could trust Gaara, and she did, with her life. Besides she was just pretty sure that he'd seen she couldn't sleep and just wanted to talk to her someplace where they wouldnt wake Naruto.

"So Sakura, still stressing over not having a mask are you?" He asked quietly and watched her with calm eyes.

She sighed "Well, i'm just a little disappointed really, i mean its my birthday, and my masquerade ball and i'm the only one without a mask..."

Gaara smiled softly and looked forward. "I understand."

"Sakura, well, seeing as it is your party, maybe its okay to not have a mask and stand out. Maybe instead..." Gaara walked back into his room for a second and came back out with a box in his hand.

"Maybe instead, you should wear this" He opened the box and there in the middle, lay a beautifully jeweled silver crown.

Sakura gasped "Oh my god, Gaara where did you get that? Its so beautiful! Are you sure i can where it?"

Gaara gave her a rare, true smile. "Oh course its ok, i only brought it for you, what, do think i should wear it instead or something?" he suggested. Sakura laughed.

"Anyway, i saw a shop while i was walking back here, and i saw the crown and thought of you and and how you don't have a mask, i thought it would service."

Sakura gased up at Gaara and then broke out into a smile, was there ever a time when she had such good friends and was so loved?

A voice in the back of her head told that there was. But she pushed those thoughts aside.

She stood still as Gaara took the crown out and placed it on her head, pushing back some of her pink locks out of her face. Gaara gave a small smile and stood back to see his work. He was right when he thought it was made for her. Sakura grinned and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you so much Gaara!" She hugged her friend tight. Gaara looked down fondly at his friend. She should know by now he would do whatever he could for her.

"Think nothing of it. If anything, just think of it as a thank you for all your help, from me and Naruto."

Sakura released him and put the crown back in its box carefully. She gave Gaara a smile once more and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Saku-chan" Gaara patted her on the head as if she were a puppy. She growled at him, but couldn't help but laugh anyway.

"Sleep well Sakura." "Thanks Panda-kun" Gaara smirked slightly and walked back to the balcony as she left his room and went to her own, to sleep.

He waited a few minutes for her to walk back to her room, then he climbed up to the roof, walked across until he was above the roof of Sakuras room. He clung to the glutters with his hands and swung his head down and saw Sakura enter her room and started to strip down to change into her pj's.

Taken back Gaara swung back up. He had almost evaded her privacy! Almost pervertedly watched her undress!

But even knowing so, curiosity took a hold. He was still a teenager with normal... annoying hormones.

He learned over slightly, only slightly.. so only his eyes and forehead was reveled. Sakura took off her t-shirt and a singlet, reeling her well toned back and stomach and a black bra. All causing his heart to go a couple of hundred miles too fast. Then she slowly slid off her loose pants, showing off her black panties, hugging her figure perfectly. Gaara almost fell off the roof!

He swung back up and laid on the roof, trying to even his breathing again. What the hell just took a whole of him then? He covered his face with his hands and groaned. He only came her to watch over her and make sure she stayed safe, he had no intentions of being a pervert! He felt like a creep. And like he had betrayed her trust. But he couldn't deny, he liked wait he had seen.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, another day was over, another to come.

Hopefully tomorrow he could be able to control himself. Hopefully.

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

Sakura slid on her pjs and climbed into bed. She groan tiredly and readied herself for sleep. Her thoughts lulled over her parents, and the boy who had killed them. Tomorrow she would be 14. Her first birthday without parents by her side. She dug her head into her pillow.

"oka-san.." mother, i miss you. A single tear ran down her still face. It wasn't a tear of pain. Or sadness. Only remembrance.

Sakura fiddled with the locket around her neck given to her from Gaara, and she wanted nothing more than to talk to him about everything and be comforted by his un-judging comperny but instead fell asleep with the image of a broken family, stuck in her head.

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But he only got a few hours sleep. Thoughts of his teammates kept him awake. Sakura, begging him to bring Sasuke home. Sasuke indifferent, cold, with eyes of murderess intentions. There was so much more to the situation. But feelings must be hidden in a world of shinobi. Naruto clenched his fist at the thought. 'way of the shinobi' Woopdy fuckin doo, he thought with venom. Its a bunch of rules winding people into nothing but emotionless killing machines.

He had his own way and would follow his own way. He would find Sasuke with his own way. He would beat Sasuke, with his own way. He would grow, with his own way. And as soon as became hokage, everyone else would follow their own way too.

Naruto lightly smiled at his plains and with thoughts pleasant thoughts, drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto woke to the sound of Gaara roaring and the roof being smashed.

They ran out onto their balconys as fast as they could. Sakura saw Naruto swear and jump up onto the roof.

She jumped up herself and gasped. Gaara was standing on the roof, eyes open, with the same colour eyes as when he was about to kill Sasuke. Black and yellow. But he hadn't changed form at all though. That was weird.

Then she reliesed something as she saw him mutter and scream to himself. Gaara was asleep!

She gasped and stepped back, but not out of fear. She was stepping out of Narutos was as he flew past her and punched Gaara in he face. Gaara's head snapped up and Naruto slammed a seal onto his forehead. Gaara instantly calmed down. He straighted up and shook his head. He looked around at the roof and sighed.

He turned to Naruto who was now sitting, and Naruto gave him 'the look'.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Gaara asked with a sigh.

"yeah, but its ok, you don't transform that quickly anymore, so we got you awake before anything drastic happened." Naruto informed him, Gaara nodded.

Gaara turned to Sakura and said "I apologies Sakura-chan. I'll pay for all damages. I didn't mean for this to happen, or to wake you up at 5 in the morning."

Sakura just grinned. "Naa its ok. I couldn't imagine a more exciting wake up call, Hahaha"

Naruto gave her a 'have-you-gone-insane?' look, but had to laugh along with her. Gaara just stared at her, completely surprised with her reaction of his ripping up her roof and such.

"Well, time for breakfast! I'll cook" Naruto suggested.

"Pfft, who you trying to kid Naruto, you cook? **I'll** cook." Sakura took over and the three jumped back into their balcony's and met up in the kitchen. The three talked and cooked. They had more fun cooking it then they did eating it, not to say they didn't enjoy the food.

"So the party at 7pm yeah?" Naruto asked and Gaara looked up. Sakura smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"you mean you haven't read your invite? But yes. Its seven." Sakura said picking at her eggs. (lol i almost wrote 'picking at her eyes' -sweatdrop-)

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and laughed. Gaara and Sakura just smiled and got on with their breakfast.

Soon enough they were done and Gaara and Naruto went to meet todays sensie. They were, after all only here for so long and it was for special training at that.

And Sakura left to meet the girls for a long day of, relaxing at hotsprings, the day spar and of course, getting ready for the ball. Goodie.

---------------------------------------------A New Friend Saku-chan-------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPPY IS THE BALL YAY! Or the one after or the next few. And then i need to write kitty fluff when i'm done with the ball. I Just had o update. Sorry its short. . 


	13. Almost there, on her step

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten lay relaxed on beds at Konohas day spa. Tenten and Hinata chatted about their new justu's and latest missions while Ino quietly annoyed Sakura about her 'love life'.

"Grr Ino i told you, i dont need a date for the party! Just drop it already!" Sakura whispered to Ino and then turned her head away.

"Sakura! Turn your head back and listen missy! The lady of the event has to have a date! Besides, Gaara is only going to be here for so long!! Ask him before he goes home! And you're going to the funeral two days after th-"

"Wait, what did you say?_** Gaara**_?" Sakura asked a little astounded, they were friends! It wasn't like she was faulting herself over Gaara, so why would Ino get any ideas??

"Yes! Gaara! Hes only going to be here for so long, next weeks he's out of here! And you're going to the funeral two days after the party, and then you're back into training and Naruto and Gaaras training will only get more and more busy!!"

O.O Sakura sat there a little shocked at Inos mini speech, and she sure wasn't whispering anymore, the whole spa heard Inos little rant!

"What about-" Sakura tried but Tenten and Hinata joined into the conversion and told their thoughts aswell.

"Ino's right! Besides, you and Gaara are friends, no biggy right!" Tenten tried.

"Sakura, you are the closest female in Konoha to Gaara, he wouldn't mind, and you should make the most of the time you guys have. Because like Ino said, hes only here for so long, not forever..." Hinata said wisely, She and Sakura made full eye contact. Sakura knew Hinata was right.

Her expression saddened when she remembered what Hinata just said, 'not forever...'

"You're right Hinata."

Hinata smiled as did Ino and Tenten.

Just then the four masseuses walked in and started the massage. The girls sighed as the women worked knots and stress from their backs. Tenten closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Sakura and Hinata squirmed slightly and giggle and the women worked on areas of their back they weren't used to being touched in.

As the women worked on their legs Sakura asked what else they were going to have done that day. Before the ladys answered Hinata filled her in.

"We're going to have our faces done, Eyelash tints, eyebrows tinted and waxed, all waxing done, feet massages-" Hinata let out a squeal as the lady working on her back found another ticklish spot. "Gomenassi, we will go and relax in the springs, and we're going to have our toes and nails done." Hinata said in her soft voice.

Sakura smiled. " excellent."

Ino cocked an eyebrow, "interesting vocabulary today Sakura-chan"

Sakura just gave her friend a "Mm hmm" And found herself drifting to sleep.

------------------------------XxX A new friend, Saku-chan XxX----------------------------------------------

A lone figure stood outside Konoha, within the Forrest that dwelled around it. The dark figure stood silently, waiting for his comrads. His new ones that is.

Without even turning, he saw them run to him and stop. "Is it time, or should i still wait, do you think?"

One of his three comrads came to his side and starred into the beautiful village with him. "Wait, until nightfall."

The dark figure laughed, to himself. "Ordering me now are you?"

"No, of course not master. Just saying what i think is the best approach. As you asked of course."

"yes, i did, but." The dark figure turned. He cupped his comrades face in one hand. "You still need to learn how to hold your tongue"

His comrade nodded, fear in this warm gold eyes. The dark figures own softened, bit just slightly. The dark figure dropped his hand and turned sharply, And saw in the village. Home. And that was all.

The dark figures other comrades stepped up on either side. "How long shall you stay? You still have other things, other responsibility's to take care of."

"Yes indeed i do, But how long i stay, is not something i can be sure of now."

His comrades frowned at this news. "Master, he won't be pleased." Stated his female comrade.

"I'm not doing this to please him."

"What do you want from us, how can we serve you now? We are not of any use at this point." One of his male comrades asked.

"Stay, i will send you instructions from inside the village. But for now, you may leave, but be back in five days. We shall act then."

"Hai." The three answered and together left in a flash.

The dark figure walked dangerously close to the gates, but security was low, slow and slack. Few and thin.

"nightfall you think? Hmm, nightfall" The lone figure pondered to himself. With that he turned and walked into the Forrest and lay in wait.

Nightfall. That, would be when.

------------------------------XxX A new friend, Saku-chan XxX----------------------------------------------

Gaara paused and breathed deep. Naruto leaned against a tree and too, breathed deep even breaths. They gase at the destroyed part of forrest. Thick trees with large holes, the ground was cracked and at different levels everywhere. Sand had demolished trees everywhere and everything else that lay in way. Kunai and weapons lay scattered and discarded everywhere.

Todays sensei look at the scene, and then back at the boys. He stepped over to them. '

"You both can handle you demons well, but, there is a point to your control and it isn't good enough. Gaara you mustn't let it take over from emotional overlode, or for power, Naruto... You can just accept the power thats offered, because even if it is used for good use, the contol over it that you have can still be lost. Along with your purpose."

As the day went on they focused on contol and their Sensei taught them different justus and ways to keep their power under control. It would take awhile but both had the will power to do so.

Gaara and Naruto were both on the floor by the end. Drain and tried. Gaa and they still had the fricking dance, the ball. Oh joy. Just what they need when overheated and drained. A a black tux and dancing.

And the girls had done nothing but relax all day! Life really could be crule.

'Training is all I've really come here for! I shouldn't even be attending advents here, Naruto and I should be training all day and all night until we can't move! Just like in Suna! But no. Only a few hours a day here, but still, it is a little more intense... And Sakura.. Wait, Sakura isnt a part of this, shes just a friend who is a little hard to get away from and makes it harder to think of training! This isn't a social visit!' Gaara ranted on in his head as he and Naruto made it back to Tsunade's house to bath and dress.

But still, he couldn't help but feel asthough everything he just thought..was a total lie.

Gaara of the desert smiled to himself in spite of himself, he knew why he felt like this, he knew why everything was harder, he knew why he couldn't keep his mind on track. And even though he knew he shouldn't feel the way he did... he was proud. He was proud he could feel this way. Proud that he knew.

But sad, that he knew, it would never work. Suna and Leaf, were a world away.

Flowers and Sand, burned each other out.

------------------------------XxX A new friend, Saku-chan XxX----------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her nails and chatted along with the girls. It had been along day for some, but went in a flash for Haruno Sakura.

"almost time Sakura-chan!" Tenten clapped her hands.

"are you kidding? We have like...four or five hours!" Sakura deadpanned.

"All done ladies your toes are dry! And everything has been done, you may go to the salon and get your hair done now." The masseuse told them.

"Arigato mina" they said together and took off, back to Inos house. They didnt bother going to the salon. It would be packed! So they rang their personal hair dressers and they were waiting for them at Inos.

Ino's mother had gone through the trouble of getting everyones dresses and accessory from their homes.

Sakura's hair was clipped up and the hair hanging had been curled, along with the hair that framed around her face. Inos hair was down and half was pulled back into a plait laying ontop of the dress of her gold hair.

Tentens was down and had been straightened. She also had some clipped back and held but a beautifully decorticated clip.

Hinatas was the same but had a beautiful silver hair orderment in it.

Then came makeup!

Hinatas was very light, she only had blush, a little lipgloss and some eyeshadow. Sakura added abit of body glitter and hair glitter though.

Tentens was the same as Hinatas but she had lipstick on. Inos was light but she had very glittery eyeshadow on.

Then came Sakura. She had light pink eyeshadow with glitter, blush and lipgloss. She looked stunning.

The four got changed into their dresses and were ready.

------------------------------XxX A new friend, Saku-chan XxX----------------------------------------------

Gaara Of The Desert and Naruto Uzumaki climbed the stares, up to the halls, and to the enternce doors.

Two ninjas stood in the way, both weren't huge but they were personally chosen by the fifth Hokage, so, you know they weren't the type you were to mess with.

"Invitations?" One of the two demanded and held out his hand.

Gaara and Naruto both gave them their Invitations and after a second of them beind checked over, they entered.


	14. Slow dancing in a burning room

Hey guys i know you must all think i've given up, but no, alas, i am writing again. I decided, i SHALL NOT leave this unfinished for you all, and my good 'ol daddy is away fixin' my laptop. SO nowwww that i have nothing to do... i've decided, to make another, yes, another chapter! ENJOY AND DONT SHOOT ME IN THE ASS FOR NOT UPDATING! And sadly, no, i do not own Naruto.

Sakura could not believe it.

It was too typical. First the 'ball' now the dress and NOW she was LATE for the ball.

"Clear the way everyone its cinderella in the flesh." She mummbled, sarcasim in every note.

She ran up the stairs to the great hall and then decided **not** to make a sceen. So instead, masking her charkra, she tiptoed sround the back of the building and found a back door.

"Yes" She whispered and ajusted her crown, dress and mask before entering the party, from behind.

She opened the door and walked inside, it was as big as a ball door, and everyone was dressed up as if it was a real ball, but everyone was just dancing like it was a party. There were disco lights everywhere and everyone was having a great time. In the dark room, disco likes danced, and Sakura Haruno slipped into her own birthday bash unoticed.

Sakura spotted a red head walking across the door, in the other direction and ran to go meet up with him, when someone whirreled her around.

"Sakura, about time too!" Tenten pulled her friend into a hug. Once Sakura had broken free she saw the other girls behind her, all except Ino.

Sakura smiled "Hey Tenten, where's Ino? I thought she came with you guys!" She shouted over the music. Tenten grinned evilly and pointed above them.

Above them Shikamaru, who was hired as DJ was showing Ino how to mix cds! And it looks like Ino had taken the job as hostes! Shikamaru stood aside and Ino started to mix the cds, taking over the job as dj. Sakura whissled loudly.

"Wooo go Ino!" The two of them shouted. Ino didn't hear she was having a great time with Shikamaru.

Sakura turned back to Tenten and Hinata. Sakura was going to ask where Naruto and Gaara had run off to when Hinata punched Tenten in the arm.

Tenten whillerd around "What the hell?!"

Hinata grinned and pointed across the room, and dragged Tenten into view so she could she was she was pointing at.

On the other side of the room Neji and lee were both starring at Tenten. Lee pointed back and forthbetween Tenten and Neji and beckend Tenten over, like he wanted something. Neji was just leaning against the wall smirking.

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned around. "Peh, Ino can have her fun with boys but I am sooo not interested."

"Peh, bullcrap!" Sakura shouted and her and hinata pushed her in the direction of the boys, turned their backs of the shouting Tenten and laughed.

"Hey INO!" Hinata shouted up.

Ino finnally looked down and Sakura waved to Ino, showing she got here saftly. Ino was the most worried when Sakura broke off from the group, telling them to go without her so they wouldn't be late. Sakura was too busy looking for her crown.

Ino sort of gasped and got the microphone. Sakura froze.

**Ino don't you dare, please, noo**

"**HEY EVERYONE! BIRTHDAY GIRL HAS ARRIVED!!" **Ino screeecchhhhh into the microphone sending everyone half deaf. Everyone in the large room turned to her in a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Sakura laughed and waved. Ino dropped her the microphone.

"Thank you everyone" She laughed a little more "Now everyone just have fun and enjoy yourselves!!" Everyone gave a loud cheer.

Sakura threw the microphone back up to the platform, where it was caught by Shikamaru. He nodded and smiled in thanks, Ino blew Sakura a kiss.

"**Have a good time birthday girl!!**" Ino said into the mic, earning another cheer and a round of applause.

Sakura shook hands with her sensie and said yet again, thank you. Everyone,that she really knew. had come up to her given her a hug and congadulated her. Ino, Shika, Choji and their Sensie, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Guy. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Kurinei Sensie. Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara were with her now.

"Sakura you look really pretty tonight, like the princess of the ball! Wow that sounded weird." Naruto grinned.

Sakura sighed

"Aslong as i get no more cinderella comments, i don't care!" Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade laughed. Gaara gave a fraction of a smile.

"Well, I'm going to annoy Guy now... before he annoys me" Kakashi excused himself. Sakura laughed and said goodbye.

"Yeah I'm going to help Shinue pile your pressents in the coner of the room," Tsunade adressed everyone. She turned to Sakura before leaving " I'll be back soon, happy birthday sweet heart."

Naruto, Sakura and Gaara watched her go. Sakura caught Gaaras gase out of the corner of her eyes and held it.

"Soooooooooo" Naruto said rocking back and forth on his heels. He probaly felt out of place, seeing as Sakura and Gaara were randomly starring at each other.

Sakura reluctently broke away from Gaara to turn to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto why don't you go dance with Hinata?" Gaara sugested. Naruto blinked.

"Err okay then. Off to Hinata I shall go." He said slowly, kinda surprised to be exuced by Gaara.

Sakuar chuckeled at him "Bye Yoda."

Naruto scowled.

Sakura turned back to Gaara. "Soo anyway." She started off again. Gaara looked down on her with his light turquose eyes, his red hair framing his pale face.

"Yeah, umm" Gaara looked for something to say, he started to open his mouth when-

"**Okay everyone, time for the snowball." **Shikamarus casual voice broke in.

Sakura looked up at Gaara "Hey Gaara, wanna dance?"

Gaara looked down, he seemed alittle alarmed, but answered anyway "Sure."

He gently took Sakuras hand and guided her, weeving throught the croud of people into the center, where the snowball was taking place. He gently put her hand on his shoulder and slipped his arm carefully around her waist. Sakura put her hand in Gaaras and danced with him across the floor slowly.

Sakura smiled and rested her head on Gaaras chest, aware of the wide eyes of her friends, sensies and mother on the two of them. Gaara dipped his head and whispered softly in her ear

"I never got to say, Happy Birthday"

They both laughed.

I know its unbelievable short, but i WILL write the next chapter like, really, really, really, soon!!

LOVE EVERYONE WHOS READ THIS! ITS FOR YOU!

LacarinoXTiegegun xoxox


	15. Love in the end of december

A new friend Saku-chan is now called 'My new friend Sakura'

I just like it more XD The old title sounded too much like the other ones,  
so yeah.

XxX My new friend Sakura XxX

Love in december, by dito, was playing hours later into the night and Gaara  
and Sakura had not left each other in the middle of the dance floor for  
their second hour. Ino and Shikamaru had kept playing slow songs, so they  
wouldn't kill the mood. Everyone had a parter, and most were resting their  
heads on eachother. Ino smiled at her best friend from her higher platform  
with Shikamaru.

Sakura's eyes were closed as her head and hands rested on Gaaras chest,  
Gaara hand his arms around her, you couldn't see his face as it was rested  
in the crook of Sakuras neck. They continued to dance slowly on the floor.

**so this is love  
in the end of december  
quiet nights  
quiet stars  
and i'm here  
monday to sunday  
cause you're fragile  
and i'm weak**

If the two did break away, it was only to gase at eachother. In Inos mind it  
looked like they had just found the meaning of life in eachothers eyes, but  
she knew she was just a hopeless romantic. The possiblitlys of someone like  
Gaara falling for someone like Sakura are a million to one. But that still  
didn't explain why they had not let go of each other for two whole hours.

**so you fall  
when the nights grow longer  
into sleep  
and won't wake up**

don't you worry  
i'll be there for you  
don't worry about me  
you know me better than that  
i'll catch you if you would fall

Sakura felt sleepy as she rocked to the slow soothing music, the only thing  
keeping her awake were the lights of the ballroom on her eyelids.

**so you drift  
when the days grow colder  
away from me  
and won't look back  
far away  
and i can't guide you  
but i'm here  
til the spring**

She rested against Gaara becoming more and more tied. Sakura pried her eyes  
open and looked around the room. She could feel Gaaras even, calm breath on  
her neck as his head rested there. Sakura smiled, she looked up and then saw  
Naruto talking to Hinata conversationally as they too, rocked slowly to the music,  
unlike them, they had taken breaks.

**don't you worry  
i'll be there for you  
don't worry about me  
you know me better than that  
i'll catch you if you would fall**

The song had finished and Sakura lifted her head off Gaaras shoulders. Gaara  
felt her move and turned to face her, his eyes calm instead of tied like  
Sakuras. He could see she was tied and guided her off the dance floor.  
Sakura linked fingers with him and alowed herself to be guided wearily. They  
came to the tables and chairs. Gaara pulled one out for Sakura to sit on.

He pulled out one next to her and smoothly sat.

"Look you tied, can I get you anything?" He asked resting his head in one  
hand.

Sakura laughed "You danced me out" She yawned.

Gaara chuckled "I don't think Ino's playlist of the worlds slowest songs  
would of helped much."

Sakura gave a little mocking glare. Gaara just smirked.

"So like I asked before, anything I can get you?" Gaara asked politely.

Sakura covered her mouth and yawned again before answering, "Yup, a bed,  
fluffy pillow and glass of water. Might aswell get yourself something too  
while your at it." She laughed.

Gaara would of raised his eyebrow, if he had anything. "Water it is." He  
rose fluidly, turned and went to get Sakura her drink.

Sakura watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight put her head on the  
table and tried to sleep.

Sakura woke, in what felt like a second later, at the feel of someone  
shaking her shoulders. She rose her head slowly and turned, then opened her  
eyes to glare at whoever the hell woke her up. She saw Hinata and Naruto,  
standing next to them was Gaara who handed her, her water.

"Oh thanks" She yawned again and then drank deeply. She sighed.

"Sakura-chan, its defently time to get you home and to sleep." Hinata said  
worriedly.

Naruto turned to Hinata abruptly "No way! Shes only been here for like,  
three hours! Its only ten and its Sakura's birthday"

"No Hinatas right, Sakura needs rest" Gaara stood my the girls decision.  
"Or," He thought "She needs something to wake her up"

"Yeah" Sakura stood and streached "Thats sounds good, I am only tied because  
of the music." She shot a glare at the 'dj'.

Hinata grinned "But nothing to do with the dancing or the dancer right?"

"Nope nothing to do with the dancer-" Sakura stoped and glared at Hinata.  
She and Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura just stood there in shock.  
Gaara was right next to her, smirking slightly.

"Well thats good I thought I was doing something wrong for you to be this  
tired." Gaara remarked.

Hinata continued to laugh and Naruto was practicly rolling around on the  
floor.

"No no no! I had fun, I wasn't falling asleep because I was bored" She  
answered. That one got Naruto. He had tears in his eyes now. Hinata stopped  
though and politely tried to shut up Naruto.

Gaara turned to Sakura amused, "Waking yet?"

"Yeah, Alittle, but still tried" Sakura complained.

"Well me and Hinata are going to dance again since Inos put the real dance  
music back on the playlist" Naruto said bye and stole Hinata away to the  
dance floor.

Gaara grabbed Sakuras hand and led her out of the building.

XxX My new friend, Sakura XxX

"Gaara where are we going??" Sakura asked confused.

"I'm going to wake you up" He was facing away but Sakura could see his cheek  
rise, he was smirking probably. She shivered.

'Evil little devil' She thought to herself. He had dragged her into the  
gardens outside, in the middle was a water feature, the water coming off it  
looked like dimonds in the moonlight.

"Pretty...and?" Sakura knew there was always more to Gaara than she got.

He smiled evilly, "What do you mean and?"

"I mean, what are you up to?" Sakura questioned, she turned to him  
acusingly.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her middle. "Nothing, nothing at all" He gave  
her a 'why so acusing?' look.

Unlike Gaara, Sakura did have eyebrows, and she did raise them.

"Awake yet?" Gaara asked

"Getting there, sorta" Sakura said alittle confused. More about the hold he had on her than anything else though.

Gaara had a evil little smile still on his face and put his forhead on hers.

"How about now?" He whispered softy, the evil face was gone, replaced with a  
look that made her think he was looking into her soul. She shivered softly.

"Defantly waking" Her voice was horce, and her breath was becoming more and more  
raggered.

Gaara leaned in more, his nose brushing hers, so so close. Sakura could feel  
his breath on her lips. His eyes glinted in the light of the moon.

Sakuras blood rushed through her and she heated up everywhere by about 5  
degrees, she was having a hard time breathing, and she was now anything but  
asleep.

"Wake yet?" He whispered softer still, his eyes still searching her own.  
Sakura had an idea.

"No way." She smirked.

The next thing she new Gaaras mouth was on hers, his arms around her  
crushing her closer to his chest. Sakuras arms flew around his neck, one  
hand on the back of his head, bringing him in o kiss him deeper. Gaara  
kissed her with raw passion and tenderness. Sakura kissed him back  
hungryly.

Gaaras arms drew her in closer still and she pressed her frame against his,  
her hands now romed his back. Sakura broke away for a fraction on air before  
Gaaras tounge slipped into her mouth. She battled with his and then broke  
away, breathing raggedly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm herself down, her  
heart was beating much too fast to be healthy, and she could feel the Gaaras  
pulse in his neck going crazy too.

Sakura felt Gaara tremble when she breathed on his neck.

"Gaara?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yes Sakura?" He answered softly, gasing into her again.

"I don't think I'm awake yet" She made what was supposed to be an innocent  
face.

Gaara smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"Lets see what I can do about that." And Gaaras lips met Sakuras once more.

XxX My new friend, Sakura XxX

Tsunade stood at the window looking down on Sunas weapon holding her  
daughter. Sakura, compared to Gaara looked so breakable, knowing what the boy had done to countless of others in the past.

But she knew better than to judge him, she knew how powerful Narutos word can be.

The fifth Hokage stood next to her old friend on the night of her daughters birthday.

"Isn't young love wonderful?" Jiraya asked Tsunade, enviy in his voice as he wished he was too that younge.

"Its sure is, and does it come in the strangest forms or what?" She remarked looking down.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out to be just some fling." Jiraya agreed.

"Yes," Tsunades eyebrows nit together "I just pray, for the both of them, it does not end badly"

Jiraya gave a sollem nod, as he too hoped for the best.

XxX My new friend, Sakura XxX

I know this ones short too, but it came faster!

Love you all, expect to hear from me in the future, coz its NOT OVER!

LacarinoXTiegegun xoxox 


End file.
